Un ptain de navire qui coule inopinément
by Maedaa
Summary: Comment refuser un homme comme lui?Mais comment l'accepter aussi? - "L'amour est le plus doux des nectars ainsi donc, aimez modérément" Bella rencontre Edward, et ses yeux verts, et ses flingues, et sa folie , et depuis ne peut plus s'échapper - "Souviens toi que les histoires d'amours finissent mal en général...Bella" lui dit-il, Sex, violence, mafia , RATED M à tous prix
1. PROLOGUE

_Hello, hello...C'est Maedaa qui parle! Me voilà de retour sur Fanfiction, malheureusement pas pour mettre un nouveau chapitre de My-dear-bully, mais pour sortir une nouvelle histoire! Je l'écrit depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai décidé de la poster ici avec Bella et Edward comme héros... Une Bella différente que j'ai façonné à ma façon et un Edward tout droit sorti de mes fantasmes les plus fou LOL._

_C'est une histoire violente, passionnée, étrange (pas si originale que ça -_-'') sur la mafia._

_Voici le prologue suivi directement par le premier chapitre, laissez votre avis , ça me fera extrêmement plaisir!_

* * *

-**Un p*tain de navire qui coule inopinément**

"-Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille, t'es amoureux de moi ou quoi?  
-Comment pourrais-je aimer une fille comme toi?  
-Alors fous-moi la paix?  
-...Non."

"-J'aimerais épouser un gentil garçon, qui m'achèterais une gentille maison, à qui je ferais des gentils enfants et qui...  
-Ta gueule et dors, sinon je te tire dessus

Comment refuser un homme comme lui?  
Mais comment l'accepter aussi?

On choisit pas de qui on va tomber amoureux, et on choisit pas non plus qui va tomber amoureux de nous...

Voilà 2 ans que Bella a quitté sa petite bourgade pour s'installer à Seattle, avec sa meilleure amie  
Mais la seule chose qu'elle est réussi à faire, c'est se trouver un travail de technicienne de surface( ou femme de ménage) dans un grand hôtel de Seattle. Minable. Et aussi à ne jamais réussir à garder un mec plus de 3 mois. Doublement Minable.  
Alors qu'elle s'est absentée de son travail pendant une semaine, elle apprend à son retour que sa copine de travail couche avec un des client, un jeune homme très riche et toujours accompagné de mec louche du nom de Edward.  
Et cet homme est comme le feu, brûlant et dangereux, encore plus qu'elle ne le pense, et quand elle va le comprendre, elle va tout faire pour le fuir...Mais le destin et Edward ne le voit pas de cet œil là...

Comment ne pas se brûler face à lui?  
Comment faire lorsqu'on est devenu le nouveau jouet d'un mafieux?

**Cette fiction ayant comme thème la Mafia, il est évident qu'elle contiendra des scènes choquantes, sexuelles ou violentes, donc âme sensible s'abstenir!FICTION RATED M X10000, ok?**

Joyeuses Lectures!

By MAEDAA


	2. Chapter 1

_Donc voilà le prier chapitre, on se retrouve en bas, tous les droits sur les personnages et un certain contexte reviennent à Stefenie Meyer._

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1 _

**Ce matin j'me sens pas bien, j'me sens pas belle et pas comprise**

**Je vais dans la salle de bains, je me regarde et me sens tristes... _Kayna Samet- Écorchée vive_**

-Belaaaa! lève toi! t'es plus en congés là! cria Rosalie, de la salle de bains

La Bella en question, se leva tant bien que mal, elle avait passée une semaine à ne faire que dormir et dormir, alors reprendre le boulot s'avérait bien difficile.  
Mais elle finit par y arriver et entra dans la salle de bain, la toute petite salle de bain d'ailleurs. Rosalie était entrain de se maquiller, elle regarda Bella avec compassion.

-C'est bon Rosie, je vais bien. Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça , s'il te plaît...dit Bella en entrant sous la douche.  
-Oui, mais si tu voyais ton air quand tu dois te rendre au boulot...On dirait que tu te rend à échafaud.

Puis Rosalie sortit de la salle de bain en jetant, au passage, le savon sur la tête de Bella.

-Hééééééééé

* * *

-Aïe! hurla Bella, elle venait de se cogner la tête sur la porte de son casier, dans les vestiaires de l'hôtel où elle travaillait , le Hilton de Seattle.  
Elle était "technicienne de surface", enfin c'est le terme qu'elle utilisait lors des réunions familiales pour ne pas dire qu'elle était femme de ménage.  
Elle s'était battu corps et âme pour trouver un petit appartement sur Seattle pas trop chère. La ville l'avait toujours fait rêver depuis sa petite bourgade de Forks, elle voulait vivre dans cette ville qui ne dort jamais. Elle pensait qu'elle se trouverait un beau petit travail fashion, puis un bon petit ami qui l'aimerait de tout son coeur et qui l'épouserait, ensuite , il s'achèterait un duplex magnifique...

-Ma Bella! T'es revenue! lui dit une voix enjouée qu'elle reconnut aussitôt  
-Ma Vickiiiiiie! répondit Bella, dans le même ton enjoué

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras, l'une l'autre.

Bella finit d'attacher son uniforme et elles sortirent bras dessus , bras dessous, des vestiaires. La chef vînt tout de suite les voir avec le "caddie à ménage", comme l'appelait si bien Vickie.

-Contente de te revoir Bella, bon, vous allez vous occuper de tout le 7éme étage, Il faut absolument que tout soit clean! On est à l'étage le plus cher, le plus parfait...donc...  
-C'est bon, râla Bella, tu vas pas nous faire le speech à chaque fois...  
Vickie pouffa derrière son dos, la chef leva les yeux aux ciel;  
-Vous êtes vraiment des gamines...souffla-t-elle, bref, allez allez, au boulot! ajouta-t-elle en se frappant les mains.

Et Bella et Vickie s'en allèrent, avec leur "caddie à ménage" vers l'ascenseur, Vickie appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler, et se tourna vers Bella, le regard excitée:

-Ouh, ma chérie , si tu savais ce que tu as manqué pendant ton absence...

Bella pencha sa tête sur le côté, curieuse,

-Comment ça? demanda-t-elle

Vickie souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, mais avait baissé la tête...

-Il y a un nouveau client qui est arrivé et il est...il est...

Puis elle s'arrêta, le regard sur quelque chose, derrière Bella.

-Il est là, souffla alors Vickie, dans un murmure à peine audible, puis ses joues virèrent au rouge vif à la vitesse de la lumière.

Bella se retourna et vit ce qui causait la gêne de sa collègue, ou plutôt celui. C'était un jeune homme, à la chevelure auburn, mi-courts, mi-longs, mais qui brillaient dès lors qu'il passait sous une lumière, sa peau était pâle comme si il avait vécu toute sa vie hors du soleil, ses yeux étaient verts très très claires, d'un vert indescriptible, mais pourtant son regard était sombre, comme voilé. Il n'était pas extrêmement grand, bien qu'il fût grand par rapport à la petite taille de Bella, mais il avait une sorte d'aura autour de lui, remarquable, tout le monde, que ce soit client ou personnel, se retournait sur son passage.

A ses côtés, il y avait deux hommes, portant des lunettes de soleil, l'un était gros et grands, l'autre était petit mais baraqué, ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noires et le même teint mât.

Bella croisa alors le regard de l'homme du milieu, et tous ses sens semblèrent s'alarmer, comme si son alarme intérieur s'était activé et hurlait : **DANGER DANGER DANGER!**  
Son regard était sombre, certes, mais il avait aussi une once de cruauté, comme si il était capable de tout, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il s'arrêtèrent alors, juste à côté d'elles et Bella sentit Vickie gigoter d'excitation et ils attendirent en silence.  
Le jeune homme fit tomber son portable à terre et lorsqu'il s'abaissa pour le ramasser, elle se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'oeil, et son coeur eut un raté.

Une arme!Là! juste là! dans la poche intérieur de sa veste!  
Mais pas seulement! Il avait aussi 3 petits couteaux qui semblait n'attendre que d'être utilisé!

Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise avec sa main.  
Vickie et les 3 hommes lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, mais elle se contenta de regarder droit devant elle, la main toujours sur la bouche. Elle avait déjà vu une arme car son frére en avait souvent eu, mais qu'est ce que ce mec qui pouvait se permettre d'avoir une chambre au Hilton Seattle pouvait bien faire avec une arme?

L'ascenseur arriva, Bella et Vickie y montèrent mais les 3 hommes furent appelés par la manager, Henry, qui dit devoir leur parler et les portes se refermèrent.  
Enfin seul, Vickie se jeta sur Bella:

-Alors? N'est-il pas magnifique?  
-Ouai, ça s'est clair mais...  
-Mais pas touche! Il est à moi!  
-Comment ça?

Vickie la regarda droit dans les yeux, les joues rouges...

-J'ai couché avec lui. Dit-elle, en proie à une crise de joie.

Bella resta estomaquée:...couché...comme "couché"?...de..."couché"?

-Et c'était trop...ajouta Vickie, une expression d'extase sur le visage...merveilleux, ce mec, c'est un dieu au lit!

Bella se reprit; "mouai, pensa-t-elle, au fond c'est pas si étonnant, c'est pas la première fois que Vickie couche avec un client..."  
Mais étrangement, celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres, elle avait peur de lui, de son regard, de son halo de puissance destructrice...  
Apparemment, Vickie était entré dans un monologue sur les talent d'amants de ce danger sur pattes.

-Il s'appelle Edward en plus, c'est trop beau Edward, c'est sexy...continuait-elle

"Mmmh...c'est vrai que Edward, c'est sexy..."pensa Bella, dans la lune, mais l'image de ses armes cachées dans sa veste et de son regard lui glacèrent le sang à nouveau.  
Mais les relations sexuelles de sa collègue ne la regardait pas après tout, Vickie avait le doit de faire ce qu'elle veut! Et Bella n'avait pas envie de se mêler des histoires de cul de ce mec, elle ne voulait pas se mêler à lui de n'importe quelle façon qu'il soit. _Rien_. Elle ne voulait rien savoir.  
Cet homme était comme une flamme, non, un incendie! Et lorsqu'on a affaire à un incendie, que fait-on? On s'éloigne, on court, on fait tout ce qu'on peut sauf s'y frotter! Mais c'est tellement beau, tellement fascinant le feu, que l'on s'en sent horriblement attirée.

Bella souffla.  
Vickie continuait de jacqueter sur sa nuit avec lui, elle l'entendit dire qu'elle n'était pas la seule de l'hôtel à avoir cédé à son charme fou.  
Elles arrivèrent à l'étage 7, et, après un regard las à tout l'étage, se mirent au travail.

* * *

-Aaaah! J'ai mal au dos! gémit Bella, seule, sur le chemin du retour.  
Elle avait passée une journée épuisante, à refaire, encore et encore, le ménage des chambres, où la chef voyait sans cesse un défaut.  
Il était 23h30, elle marchait dans une des allées de Paris, une partie plutôt calme de cette fameuse ville qui ne dort jamais.

Puis en un clignement de yeux, une Mercedes toute noire, sortit de nulle part , roulant à une vitesse ahurissante. Soudain, la portière de derrière s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme en sortit en courant, la voiture s'arrêta dans un grincement de pneus assourdissant et un autre homme en sortit, une arme à la main.  
Les cheveux auburn de l'homme armé brillèrent lorsqu'il passa sous un lampadaire, l'autre sortit une arme aussi.  
Bella était choquée. L'homme aux cheveux brillant et auburn tourna sa tête vers elle, son alarme se déclencha face à ce regard.

**DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER**

"Cours!" hurlait une voix dans la tête de Bella, mais l'ordre ne sembla pas atteindre ses jambes car elle resta figée.  
L'autre homme hurla alors:

-Espèce d'enfoiré! Fais pas le con, hein, laisse-moi partir, sache que me patron te le fera payer si tu me tue!

Edward retourna sa tête lentement vers son interlocuteur:

-C'est toi qui as fait le con...Tu croyais pouvoir m'infiltrer gentiment, puis ensuite retourner d'où tu viens...vivant? Dit-il très calmement, trop calmement

Il n'avait absolument pas peur, il ne ressentait rien, Bella avait eu raison, elle avait tout de suite reconnu ce regard qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de son frère lorsqu'il allait se battre avec des mecs d'une autre cité.  
La froideur.

-Va te faire foutre, hurla à nouveau l'autre, puis il tira à plusieurs reprises, mais si maladroitement , qu'aucune balle ne toucha vraiment Edward, à part une qui lui effleura la joue.  
Celui-ci lui décocha un sourire cruel:

-Va en enfer.

Puis il tira, en plein dans la tête de l'homme, ce qui fit gicler une flopée de sang tout autour du corps.  
Bella, quant à elle, ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures et prit les jambes à son cou. Mais quelqu'un tira juste à côté de son oreille et elle en tomba à terre. Elle posa instinctivement la main sur son oreille puis elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras violemment.

Elle rencontra alors de nouveau ce regard,son regard, encore plus sombre que la nuit malgré la clarté de son vert.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu vas t'en aller tranquillement après ce que tu viens de voir? susurra-t-il dans un sourire mauvais.

**TRÈS GROS DANGER! TRÈS GROS DANGER! TRÈS GROS DANGER! TRÈS TRÈS GROS DANGER!**

* * *

**Hé voila,**_ mon tout premier chapitre!_  
_Je suis trop anxieuse à l'idée que vous le lisiez..._  
_J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il va vous plaire, en tous cas, moi ça va, je l'aime plutôt bien...Je viens de passer mon Bac littéraire et j'ai décider de retourner sur Fanfic parce que , bon, je me sens stréssée et vide , vu que je suis pas très sure de l'avoir: Si d'autres l'ont passée, je tiens à vous dire que LV1 ANGLAIS m'a eu et re-eu...LOL_, _J'ai déjà 5 chapitres faits donc au début ça va être rapidos, après ...j'en sais rien... Bon alors , j'attend vos avis! GROS BISOUS_

_By Maedaa_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Coucou_ c'est Maedaa qui parle: Je vous apporte ce deuxième chapitre ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde pour les reviews , pour celle qui m'en on laisser mais ne sont pas sur Fanfic , je vous dis UN GROS MERCI , ça me fait plaisir! Merci pour les alert, favoris story et favori author (ça fait super plaisir)! On se retrouve à la fin pour un autre speech!**

**Bonne lecture.**

_"Si Dieu a décidé d'une rencontre, qu'elle soit douce ou terrible, elle reste inévitable..."_

* * *

Il tira sur le bras de Bella et la força à se lever brutalement. Il se tourna vers deux hommes qui venaient de sortir de sa voiture:

-Débarrassez-vous bien du corps et de toutes autres traces, ordonna-t-il

Il poussa alors Bella avec force, dans la voiture, elle tomba sur la banquette arrière. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ferma la portière dans un claquement assourdissant.

Entendant la voiture redémarrer en trombe, Bella releva sa tête, paniquée, Edward prit une cigarette et l'alluma, il prit une bouffée, et expira un long nuage de fumée, celle-ci piqua la gorge et le nez de Bella:

-Que vais-je faire de toi? souffla-t-il , il se passa une main dans ses incroyables cheveux et jeta un regard froid à Bella, celle-ci frissonna et sentit deux ou trois cheveux sur sa tête devenir blanc.

-Comment ça?Je...Que voulez-vous? Où m'emmenez-vous? bégaya-t-elle, s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, prit plusieurs bouffée de cigarettes:

-Je suis en train de me demander si je dois te tuer ou pas, dit-il nonchalamment

Bella, entendant ses paroles, essaya , par instinct, d'ouvrir une portière pour s'échapper mais elles étaient verrouillées. Elle fut soudain envahit par le désespoir, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils choisissent cette ruelle?Il lui semblait qu'une énorme brique est pris place dans son estomac,les larmes lui montèrent au yeux, elle commença à le supplier:

-Pitié! Ne me tuez pas, je ne dirais rien, je ferais comme si rien ne s'est passée mais ne me tuez pas...je...sanglota-t-elle.

Mais il ne broncha pas, il sortit alors son arme;

-Je me demande si je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite?

-Noon! Je ne veux pas mouriiiir! beugla-t-elle voyant le canon du flingue s'approcher de sa bouche, Je ne me suis même pas encore mariée, j'ai même pas eu encore d'enfant!

La bouche d'Edward tressailli, il trouvait cela drôle?

Il retira la sécurité dans un "clic" morbide.

-Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, supplia-t-elle, en se cachant le visage de ses mains,se recroquevillant sur elle-même, Pitié,pitié, pitié, pitié...couinait-elle

Elle se rendit soudain compte que l'homme avait écarté l'arme, elle retira ses mains doucement pour le voir mais une fois son visage découvert, il lui enfonça brutalement le canon du pistolet dans la bouche, il la fixa de son regard glacial mais avec une pointe d'amusement,

Bella sentit toutes les parcelles de son corps se figer, même son cœur.

-Tu feras tout, demanda-t-il, enfonçant un peu plus l'arme,

Elle eut un haut-le cœur  
Totalement désespérée, elle hocha la tête.

Il continua à la fixer , sans bouger, puis soudain il approcha son visage de celui de Bella, celle-ci toujours paralysée par la peur. Edward ferma les yeux et enleva le canon de la bouche Bella, il le remit à sa place , dans son manteau.

Bella ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire ou dire, son instinct de survie lui disait de ne pas bouger, de se faire oublier. Edward alluma à nouveau une cigarette, il regarda droit devant lui.

-Tu travaille au Hilton. ce n'était pas du tout une question.

Bella se releva délicatement en le regardant, toujours muette.

-Sors. dit-il, alors que les portières se déverrouillait en un "clac"

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit rapidement de la voiture, Edward la regarda, à travers la fenêtre , un sourire au coin aux lèvres, ses yeux verts transperçant l'âme de Bella...

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit, compris?

Elle hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas eu une fois l'intention d'en parler.

La voiture redémarra à vive allure.

.

.

.

.

-Bella! Je rigole pas! Tu vas aller au taf! hurla Rosalie en tirant sur le drap dans lequel s'était enroulé Bella, celle-ci avait tout bonnement décidé de ne plus jamais retourner au Hilton, de se raser la tête et de fuir en Antarctique.

Rosalie lâcha l'affaire un peu trop vite au goût de Bella, elle entendit un robinet coulé sans vraiment y prêter attention , quelque minutes plus tard , elle entendit Rosalie revenir et là...SPLOUF. Elle se retrouva aspergée d'eau.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mais t'es folle? s'écria-t-elle, retirant son drap de son corps, elle se releva, frissonnante et jeta un regard noir à Rosalie.

Celle-ci lui brandit devant les yeux une lettre, ou plutôt une facture:

-Tu vois ça! C'est une lettre qui dit qu'on a deux mois de retard pour le loyer, DEUX MOIS! Et c'est parce que t'as jamais eu assez pour payer ta part! Alors tu vas bouger ton petit cul et tu vas ramener de l'argent! Et tu vas même demander à faire des heures supp'! OK?

-Mais Rosie...bafouilla Bella

-Je ne veux rien savoir! Tu y vas! conclut Rosalie en posant d'un geste catégorique la facture sur le lit de Bella

Puis elle prit son sac et s'en alla de l'appartement dans un claquement de porte sonore.  
Bella était sans voix, elle n'avait pas le choix.

.

.

.

.

« Tu feras tout » « Tu travailles au Hilton »

Ces phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis hier soir, en faite, tout les événements de hier tournaient en boucle...Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait vraiment peur, elle avait pensé à appeler son frère pour la protéger mais elle avait renoncé, car même si son frère était le plus dangereux à Forks, il était néanmoins rien de plus qu'un simple dealer . Alors que lui, LUI, il était dangereux, fou, meurtrier...  
Rien qu'en pensant à la façon dont il avait tué cet homme, le sourire aux lèvres, elle frissonna.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle voit ça?

-Bella, Tu t'occupes d'aller chercher le linge sale chez tous les clients pour ce matin, ok?dit le responsable  
-Oui, fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre.

Elle marcha le long du couloir, la tête dans les nuages, traînant le cadis à linge sale.  
Elle commença par la chambre "Imperor" comme l'appelait le responsable. A 1500 la nuit, oui , la chambre avait de quoi être impériale. Elle adorait y aller et rêver d'une autre vie, d'une autre elle plus riche, plus sérieuse, plus heureuse. _Parce que les rêves ne sont pas faits que pour les chiens._

Elle toqua, mais personne ne répondit, elle toqua un peu plus fort, provoquant une pression sur la porte qui s'ouvrit.

"On a laissé sa porte ouverte hein?" pensa Bella.

Elle entra quand même dans la chambre, pour voir si il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'évanoui ou mort...MORT, ce mot résonna dans sa tête dans une litanie. Quand soudain elle aperçut son visage dans un miroir; elle était...affreuse! Elle n'avait pas bien dormi donc d'horrible cerne surlignait ses yeux, elle avait un teint tellement pâle qu'elle aurait pu battre le plus vieux des vampire ... Et ses cheveux! Ils étaient tout emmêlés!  
Elle s'approcha un peu plus du miroir et tenta d"attacher ses cheveux avec un chouchou trouvé dans sa poche

-Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce dangereux connard de malade mentale! maugréa-t-elle  
-C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que tu parles de moi, dit une voix qui l'électrisa,

Bella se retourna brusquement, et son alarme intérieur se remit en marche:

**DANGER DANGER DANGER ! PREND TES JAMBES A TON COU!**

Il était là, face à elle, il sortait apparemment de la salle de bain , vu qu'il ne portait qu'un serviette autour de sa taille, montrant du coup son torse sublimement musclé et ruisselant...mais ce n'était ce qui attirer le plus l'attention de la jeune femme, elle ne voyait plutôt que le regard brûlant de cet homme posé sur elle, et son sourire mauvais.

Il s'approchait d'elle tout doucement:

-Je...beuh...ah, fut tout ce qui pu sortir de la bouche de Bella alors qu'elle en avait gros sur la patate.  
-Je m'appelle Edward, susurra-t-il, à quelque centimètre du corps de la jeune femme, Tu viens dans ma chambre et tu ne te renseigne même pas sur moi?

"MAIS NON, JE SUIS JUSTE VENU POUR LE LINGE SALE!" , Dit lui ça, idiote, Et prend tes jambes à ton cou! hurla l'alarme de Bella.

Mais rien ne sortit, elle était figée par cet homme, par son souffle, par son sourire, par son regard. Il se mit à rire silencieusement et posa une main sur la nuque de Bella, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille , elle frissonna;

-Moi je me suis renseigné sur toi, _Isabella_, et je peux te dire que tu ne pourras pas m'échapper...susurra-t-il,

A ces mots, elle reprit ses esprits-elle haïssait tant qu'on l'appelle Isabella- et commença à tenter de le repousser;

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne dirais rien! Alors qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin? cria-t-elle

Il resserra son étreinte sur la nuque de Bella.

-Je ne te tuerai pas Isabella, dit-il froidement, elle se figea de nouveau, Mais à condition que tu fasses,comme tu as dit hier...

Il posa une main sur la taille de Bella

-Tout ce que je veux...il abaissa alors sa main, mais elle fut soudainement prise d'une peur panique, et lui colla une gifle monumentale, ce qui le fit reculer.

**SILENCE** où le son de sa main qui s'écrase sur une joue semble retentir encore, comme un écho,

Elle en profita alors pour s'enfuir en courant.

Même lorsqu'elle avait cessé de courir depuis longtemps, son souffle était coupé et son cœur battait à tout va.

Un bruit étrange bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, le bruit que l'on entend en attendant que la grenade que l'on a dégoupiller explose.

Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort...

* * *

**Maedaa's talk: Bon je vous l'accorde, plutôt courts les chapitres, mais c'est pour bien retranscrire à quel point tout cela va vite! Pour l'instant , il y a Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Vickie, le contexte n'est pas super bien expliqué, je fais de rares description et c'est fait exprès , petit à petit , je vais étoffer tous ça , petit à petit l'histoire va se construire pour former un tout et vous pourrez lire des passages de ces petits chapitres en pensant: "AAah là c'était pour ça!" lol**

**Bon, si vous explosez bien les reviews je vous apporte le prochain chapitre très rapidement mais uniquement si je ressens un énorme enthousiasme ;p!**

**J'espère que ça vous plait , je le redis FICTION RATED M à foooond! On est qu'au commencement là les amis...**

**Rhaaah Vendredi résultat du bac...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut les amiiiiii! C'est Maedaa! Bon vous avez été géniales et m'avaient laissé plein de review et ça m'a fait super plaisir: Y'en a une où quelqu'un à fait allusion à DSK, j'ai éclaté de rire puis j'ai été choquée! C'est vrai, la femme de ménage molestée par un riche client...Brrr , ça fait froid dans le dos...Je verrais plus ma fic pareille maintenant LOL**

**Bon vous inquiétez pas...mon histoire ne suivra an rien celle de Dsk! Bref, merci pour l'attention que vous portez à mon histoire, alert, reviews, favorite story et author, tout me fait SUPER PLAISIR! (Y'a plus d'anonymes que d'inscrites qui lisent ma fic, donc pas si facile de vous répondre, mais vous avez tous mes remerciements!**

**Bon je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

_Run, run , Runaway Runaway Baby before I put my spell on you. _

_Your poor little heart will end up alone, 'cause what knows I am a Rolling Stone..._

_You better Run, run, runaway runaway BABY! - _**Runaway Bruno Mars**

* * *

-Edward! Où tu vas là? La marchandise arrive dans moins de 3 heures, et t'as intérêt d'être là...

L'interpellé ne broncha pas, il entra dans la voiture qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'hôtel, il baissa la vitre:

-Je vais juste..., il se frotta la joue, réglé quelque chose, ajouta-t-il,et il fit un signe au chauffeur de démarrer.  
-Où désirez-vous allez? demanda le chauffeur

Edward sortit de sa poche un petit bout de papier, et le lui tendit ,

-A cette adresse...

Puis il sa cala contre la banquette, savourant le plaisir d'être tout simplement assis, sans que personne ne soit en train de lui parler, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit la Lune étincelante, il ferma ses yeux, mais malgré son bien-être,quelque chose l'agitait.

Il était en colère, même enragée rien qu'en repensant à la main de cette fille giflant son visage! Son cœur , pour une quelconque raison battait à toute vitesse, il sentait son sang bouillir dans sa joue.

Il frotta à nouveau sa joue, un sourire glaciale aux lèvres en repensant au visage dune jeune femme brune au yeux chocolat, terrifiée.

.

.

.

.

Bella sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux, après "l'incident", elle était rentrée en courant chez elle, morte de peur, mais Rosalie était aussi là, venu reprendre un papier. Lorsque celle-ci l'avait vu rentré au beau milieu de la matinée, elle avait vite compris que Bella avait à nouveau séché son travail, et ça l'avait mis hors d'elle, elle avait hurlé qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle préférait rentrer chez sa mère...

Bella avait ensuite passée le reste de la journée à déprimer, totalement terrorisée, et vers 20 heures Rosalie était vraiment venu prendre ses affaires et s'en aller, elle l'avait laissée...Bella se sentait plus seule et en danger que jamais,

Et puis voilà que maintenant, le proprio tout puant était en train de l'incendier sur le pas de sa porte, elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il racontait mais elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec le loyer impayé.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle coulèrent tout le long de son visage, ce qui n'eût comme effet sur le proprio que de l'énerver un peu plus.

Mais soudain, il se tût, plus rien, elle leva la tête vers lui, il regardait sur sa droite quelque chose qui semblait l'effrayer, elle se tourna vers la source de sa frayeur, et _HORREUR_!

**Il **était là, entrain de marcher vers sa porte, un sourire terrifiant sur le visage, Bella reprit soudain contenance et recula afin de fermer sa porte, mais il la retint avec son pied, et la rouvrit en grand, il regarda la jeune femme en larme de toute sa hauteur.

Il était _TERRIBLE,_elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Il entra dans l'appartement et avant de refermer la porte , il souffla un "Au revoir" diabolique au proprio.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui était paralysée...

"_Mais de quoi donc est fait ce mec?" _pensa-t-elle, _"Comment pouvait-il réduire tout le monde au silence par sa simple présence?"_

Bella se sentit tout d'un coup lasse, Que pouvait-elle faire? Il l'avait prévenu, elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper, elle ne pouvait pas échapper au fait que sa vie n'était qu'une énorme merde, sur laquelle les gens marchaient, en étant dégoûté.

Elle se mit à pleurer tout doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin? Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir frappée mais j'ai eu peur! **VOUS **me faite peur! s'exclama-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Et là, il la gifla d'une telle puissance, qu'elle en tomba par terre.

Elle sentit sa tête tournait tant c'était douloureux.

Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa joue et le regarda, sous le choc.

Il était debout face à elle, recroquevillée au sol, Il posa son pied sur la poitrine de Bella, il avait un air triomphale sur le visage. "Il EST FOU"pensa-t-elle:

-Pour te faire passer l'envie d'un jour même penser à recommencer...Je te domine Bella...dit-il en souriant méchamment ? Cruellement ? En tous cas , rien de rassurant ne ressortait de son sourire,

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui caressa la joue, ces mains étaient rugueuses et chaudes.  
Il la fit s'approcher de lui;

-Je veux que tu comprennes que rien ne peut m'échapper, et encore moins par la violence, susurra-t-il , menaçant.

Il attira encore plus Bella près de son corps et celle-ci trembla, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

-Je suis très en colère,mais je veux bien te pardonner,dit-il en fourrant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

...Et ne pas te tuer, ajouta-t-il, les lui tirant brutalement, elle gémit de douleur alors que sa tête était tirée en arrière.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Bella, et alors que leurs souffles s'en mêlaient, il poursuivit;

-Mais à condition que tu sois une très très gentille fille, et que tu écoutes ce que je te dise , dorénavant.

Et il lui prit la bouche ,sauvagement, tirant encore plus sur ses cheveux, elle dût se tenir à ses bras pour ne pas tomber, alors qu'il l'embrassait de plus en plus brutalement, sa langue tournoyant autour de celle de Bella.

Il stoppa le baiser pour respirer et porta Bella sur le canapé, il l'allongea et se remit à l'embrasser.

Elle ne savait même pas quoi faire, elle s'était attendu à tout, TOUT, sauf à ça.

Edward mordit alors la lèvre inférieur de Bella , celle-ci se mit à saigner, mais elle ne réagit même pas, ses baisers était comme ses regards, **figeant,** _terrifiant,_enivrant, brûlant.

Il se mit alors à lui toucher la poitrine à travers son maillot, elle retrouva alors l'usage de la parole:

-Mais qu'est ce que vous comptez faire là exactement? bredouilla-t-elle, le souffle court.

Il plongea ses incroyables yeux verts dans ceux de Bella, et sourit.

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée? dit-il , la voix rauque, puis il tourna à nouveau son attention sur les seins d'une Bella bouche-bée.

Celle-ci était sous le choc, il comptait...**FAIRE LA CHOSE**!

Devait-elle le laissait faire?

La question était " jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller pour vivre?"

_FAIS-LE! Après tu l'intéresseras plus et il te laissera_, conseilla l'alarme interne de Bella, qui ,juste là, était trop choquée pour intervenir...

BIP BIP BIP BIBIBIP, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, stoppant net tout les mouvements d'Edward ,c'était le sien, il prit l'appel:

-QUOI? Gronda-t-il

-...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, il se frotta la nuque, Bon , j'arrive.

Puis il raccrocha, il regarda Bella, qui était restée dans la même position,ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire, il se releva précipitamment,

-Tu as intérêt à venir demain à l'hôtel, sinon je pourrais rendre une petite visite à Maman Renée Swan, menaça-t-il , les yeux brillants, sombres...

Bella resta couchée sur le canapé, tétanisée par tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle avait dans la bouche un goût de métal rouillé qui lui retournait le cœur, ou peut être que c'était la peur , ou peut être que c'était simplement Edward...

Ou les trois...

* * *

**Maedaa's talking: Est ce que j'ai dit que c'était un Dark Edward? lol**

**Encore un court chapitre, mais ça va se rallonger, ne vous inquiétez pas...Edward est fou, Bella est irresponsable, Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais d'eux? mdr**

**Je tiens à dire que demain, c'est les résultat du bac, et si je l'ai pas, je vais surement tomber dans une profonde dépression, alors attendez-vous à ne pas voir de chapitre avant longtemps...ou pas...J'espère pas...**

**PS: si vous adorez Twilight, et que vous avez le sens de l'humour, allez regardez cette vidéo: watch?v=mgFHV743Z8o**

**Elle m'a BIEN FAIT RIGOLER! XD**

**On se revoir bientôt...ou pas.**


	5. Chapter 4

Salut les amiiiiiiiiii ! Maedaa is back avec un bac littéraire en poche YEAH YEAH! Bon soyons honnête, au dernier chapitre vous avez pas été très comment dire... généreuse niveau reviews, même pas du tout , quoi... Du coup , j'ai un peu zappé tous ça, du genre , personne ne l'attend ce chapitre de toute façon ...LOL

Mais j'ai vraiment envie de vous donner la suite quand même alors la voila ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture :) on se voit en bas

* * *

_He's got a quick hand_

_He'll look around the room_

_He won't tell you his plan_

_He's got a rolled cigarett, hanging out his mouth_

_He's a cow boy kid – Foster the People_**_ (Pumped up kicks)_**

* * *

Des rires d'enfants réveillèrent Bella, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit un énorme poster de Justin Bieber la regarder, elle se releva brusquement, un peu perdue.

Elle était visiblement dans la chambre d'une ado , pleine de nounours géants. Elle reprit alors ses esprits, elle se souvint que hier après la "visite" d'Edward, elle s'était précipitée chez sa voisine d'en bas, Beth, une gentille dame de 40 ans et mère de 3 enfants.

Cette femme était rigolote, elle lui faisait beaucoup pensé à sa mère, du fait qu'elle s'occupait de ses enfants seule depuis la mort de son mari, mais elle gardait malgré tout sa bonne humeur...Mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, de responsable chez Beth qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé chez sa mère,

-Bella! J'emmène les petits à l'école et je file au boulot , donc ferme à clés quand tu y vas! cria Beth avant de sortir de l'appartement, les rires d'enfant s'éloignant.

Bella jeta un oeil à son portable, 8h00, elle commençait à 9h00... Elle souffla et repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivée en l'espace de 2 jours, elle était sur le point de tout perdre, son appartement, sa meilleure amie...sa liberté. En deux jours, sa vie s'était transformé en enfer. Elle voulait se dire que ce n'était que de la faute d'Edward, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça...

Elle sortit de la chambre et tomba sur la fille de Beth, Nina, 14 ans, elle avait une cigarette à la bouche, et regardait la télé...

-Nina, tu vas pas à l'école? demanda Bella en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé  
-Et toi? tu vas pas au travail ? riposta-t-elle

Bella lui prit la cigarette des mains, et tira -Merde, elles avaient le même goût que les baisers d'Edward-

-C'est compliqué, souffla-t-elle  
-La même, ria l'adolescente

Elle se mit aussi à rire;

-Ah lala quelque soit l'âge, la vie est compliqué! déclara Bella, à part quand on est bébé, et elles éclatèrent de rire. Quand elle furent calmée , Bella se leva et lui demanda:

-C'est quoi comme marque de cigarette?  
-Des Camel...

...

...

...

...

...

Quand elle arriva à son travail, elle avait une boule au ventre, oppressante.

Elle mit son uniforme en vitesse et attendit que la responsable lui dise quoi faire, celle-ci s'approcha, énervée.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais passée hier? siffla-t-elle  
-Je ... euh...bégaya Bella, Je me suis mise à vomir NON STOP, genre, euh, sans m'arrêter quoi, donc je suis rentrée...  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Ben..hum...je pensais au début que...que j'avais...que j'étais ENCEINTE! s'exclama Bella, essoufflé.

La responsable ouvrit grand ses yeux;

-Et alors?, chuchota-t-elle  
-Ben NON! HAHAHAHA! Pas de bébé, rien du tout,ria-t-elle nerveusement , je crois que...que j'avais juste mangé un truc bizarre, genre, mmh, périmé quoi! haha...ha. conclu-t-elle  
-Un truc bizarre... relava la responsable en arquant un sourcil.

Elle devait sûrement se douter que c'était un mensonge...

-Oui, périmé, dit Bella, d'une petite voix  
-OUAI! ça m'est arrivé à moi aussi et je sais que c'est horrible! Allez, occupe-toi du ménage de toute les chambres du 6ème étage! dit la responsable en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle passa tout le début de la matinée à faire bien son travail, tout en réfléchissant. Pour le cas d'Edward, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, ce mec était complètement fou, mais pour Rosalie et l'appartement, elle savait que gagner plus d'argent aller régler ses deux cas en même temps.

Elle devait juste trouver un moyen d'augmenter son salaire.

Après sa pause, de 12h30 à 14h00, elle vit sa copine Vickie venir la rejoindre pour le nettoyage des chambres du 7éme étage:

-Ben pourquoi tu arrives que maintenant? demanda Bella.  
-J'ai changé d'horaire pour être mieux payer, maintenant, je fais 14h00-3h00 du mat', répondit Vickie, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Sérieux , ça te fait combien?  
-2000 e net, se vanta Vickie, je vais même pouvoir m'acheter une voiture!

Bella se sentit alors comme sur un petit nuage, c'était la réponse à TOUS ses problèmes!Sauf Edward...

-En plus hier, j'ai encore couché avec Edward et c'était...toujours aussi géniale, souffla Vickie  
-Oh, fut tout ce que pu répondre Bella,"Et c'était avant ou après qu'il tente de profiter de moi?" pensa-t-elle  
-Tu sais, je crois que je commence à ...l'apprécier,  
-Oh, répondit à nouveau Bella.

Elle montrait un air calme mais au fond d'elle c'était le chaos.

Une de ses meilleure amie "appréciait" le malade mentale qui avait tué un homme sous ses yeux, qui l'avait menaçait avec un flingue , et qui essayait depuis de profiter d'elle? OH LALALALA, n'importe quoi!

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire? supplia Vickie, désespérée ,  
-Oh, j'en sais rien moi! Je l'aime pas ce mec , il me fait peur! s'exclama Bella, Tu sais je crois que je vais changer d'horaire moi aussi, je dois voir qui? demanda-t-elle, pour clore le sujet "Edward"  
-Euh...le directeur de l'hôtel, vas-y maintenant , je m'occupe des chambres, tu me rejoins, répondit son amie.  
-Merci ma chérie d'amour!

Et elle s'en alla en direction du bureau du directeur...

Quand elle fut devant son bureau, elle inspira un grand coup et toqua;

-Entrez..dit la voix du directeur, Mr Chavez.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau, et son cœur rata un battement quand elle s'aperçut que dans le bureau , il y avait Edward avec un autre homme presque aussi beau que lui, avec les cheveux plus longs, blonds et les yeux plus sombres, pourtant il était moins effrayant que Edward.

Bella resta sans bouger à l'entrée, Mr Chavez était assis à son bureau de ministre, les deux hommes étaient assis sur un petit canapé perpendiculaire au bureau.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, vous vouliez quelque chose? demande le directeur, un sourire aimable aux lèvres

-Euh...Oui, bredouilla le jeune femme, en s'efforçant d'ignorer le regard brûlant d'Edward sur elle, J'aimerais changer mes horaires, passer à ceux du soir en faite.

-Oh mais c'est excellent, on manque d'effectif pour ces heures, Qu'est ce qui vous y a poussée? dit il en cherchant un papier;

-Le salaire, répondit simplement Bella

-Ah! dit le directeur, en lui tendant une feuille, remplissez ce formulaire et donnez-le à votre responsable. ajouta-t-il d'un ton monotone

Elle entendit un ricanement derrière elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à Edward, ce qu'elle regretta de suite en rencontrant ses yeux perçants. Elle se retourna vers le directeur;

-Merci Monsieur, Au revoir., et elle partit sans se retourner.

...

...

...

...

Bella était ravie, elle avait passé une excellente journée, Elle s'était trouvée une source d'argent plus rentable et par un miracle, "Dieu avait-il écouter ses prières?", Edward ne l'avait pas approché, comme elle l'avait cru.

Elle se sentait vraiment légère, demain, elle commençait à 14 h, Elle pourrait même aller faire un tour en boîte.

Mais d'abord! Elle devait appeler Rosalie, pour lui annoncer la super nouvelle, celle-ci allait être tellement fière d'elle.

Bella jubilait en pensant à comment se passerait leur discussion.

"Avec un peu de chance, ça finira avec le si bon fondant au chocolat de Rosalie Top Chef!", pensa-t-elle," Mmmmh, il sont si exqu..."

Elle fit interrompu par le klaxon d'une voiture, elle se retourna et sursauta en voyant à même pas un mètre derrière elle une Mercedes Benz Noir aux vitres teintées.

-Pitié tout mais pas lui...souffla Bella, sentant étrangement comme un air frais sur sa nuque.

La portière avant s'ouvrit sur, non pas Edward, mais l'homme qui l'accompagnait cet après-midi dans le bureau du directeur.

-Monte dans la voiture, dit-il simplement  
-Euh...Non, répondit aussi simplement Bella.

Puis elle continua son chemin d'un pas digne-enfin soi-disant digne, elle devait plutôt avoir l'air d'un cafard qui ne veut pas se faire écraser.

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire 4 pas, qu'elle se sentit soulever du sol par ses deux bras, deux hommes bâtis comme une armoire étant en train de la transporter jusqu'à la voiture.

-Eeeeeeh! Mais lâchez-moaaa! brailla la jeune fille, Aouch, s'exclama-t-elle, lorsqu'ils la jetèrent sur la banquette arrière sans ménagements.

Lorsque la voiture redémarra , elle était assise en sandwich entre les deux armoires sur pattes.

- Vous savez que c'est un enlèvement? dit Bella en croisant les bras, énervée.  
-Oui, on sait, répondit l'autre homme, assis à l'avant.

Elle resta silencieuse tout le reste du trajet, et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'à l'arrivée elle se rendit compte qu'ils l'avaient conduit chez elle.

-Oh ben merci, dit-elle, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Nous t"attendons en bas. dit celui de devant, calmement.  
-Hein? souffla-t-elle, elle savait que c'était trop beau...

Il lui tendit un paquet:

-Tu as 30 minutes pour enfiler cette robe, te faire un tant soi peu jolie , et revenir à la voiture, si dans 30 minutes tu n'es pas prête, on vient te chercher et on t'emmène, même si tu es nu! déblatéra-t-il, toujours simple, sans même une intonation.

-Quoi? Mais pour aller où? Et si je veux pas? paniqua-t-elle  
-29 minutes...se contenta-t-il de répondre, las, TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC  
-Oui c'est bon, ça va!

Et Bella accouru se préparer.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, déclara la jeune femme, de retour dans la voiture.

Elle portait la robe-bustier violette qui lui avait été offerte, une paire de talons haut noire vernie, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un haut chignons.

Mais elle ne s'était pas plus maquillée qu'elle l'était déjà, se résumant à un coup d'eye-liner sur les yeux, du mascara et un peu de blush.

-Aurais-je le plaisir de savoir où je vais? demanda Bella, sarcastique  
-A une petite sauterie qu'à organisé Edward.

Elle fut surprise de voir l'homme répondre mais du coup, se sentit pousser des ailes.

-Et tu trouve que c'est normal ce qu'il fait? Tu trouve normal qu'il demande à ce qu'on me kidnappe ouvertement au lieu de m'inviter simplement? Et puis , t'es qui toi d'abord?

Elle posa sa dernière question en criant.

-Je suis Jasper.

Bella resta silencieuse. Cet homme était un peu déroutant. Elle s'approcha un peu du siège avant.

-Eh bien, Jasper , Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions...murmura-t-elle, Tu trouves tout ça normal?  
-Edward n'est pas normal, dit-il, sur son ton indifférent,

Bella ne put rien répondre et resta bouche ouverte. La voiture s'arrêta et les deux hommes sortirent ainsi que Jasper.

Elle en fit de même et se retrouva devant une de ses maisons de Seattle que seul les plus riches obtenaient.

Ils entrèrent , elle les suivit.

A l'entrée un homme prit leur effets personnels mais Bella tint à garder son portable, on ne savait jamais...Puis il firent amené dans le salon, le très GRAND salon où une bonne quarantaine de personnes toute bien habillés buvait du vin, fumait des cigares et plus.

Un homme plutôt vieux était entouré de quatre jolies jeunes femmes blondes.

Ses kidnappeurs la laissèrent et allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, seule, son instinct lui disait de s'enfuir.

C'est ce qu'elle voulut faire de suite mais une main l'empoigna, elle se tourna vers le possesseur de cette main et fit surprise car c'était un visage connu.

-Tyler? s'exclama Bella  
-Bell ! Putain ! mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici? s'exclama le Tyler en question.

Il était un des copains de son grand frère, ils avaient montés ensemble leur trafic et était les plus redoutés à Forks.

-C'est une longue histoire, souffla-t-elle,

Un homme apparu soudain, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tyler,

-Ce que vous êtes venu chercher se trouve dans la salle du fond , Jasper vous attends .

Tyler regarda l'homme,puis Bella :

-Bon , Bella, j'ai un truc urgent à faire là, mais attends-moi ! Bouge pas d'ici , je reviens, dit-il alors l'air déboussolé avant de quitter le grand salon sous le regard peiné de Bella .

Pendant un instant, elle s'était sentie tellement en sécurité,

L'homme, le messager, qui était toujours là, se tourna ensuite vers Bella:

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Edward vous demande. dit-il, puis il lui tira le bras et l'emmena.

Il lui fit monter les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois verni. Il toqua et fit signe à Emiah d'entrer. En entrant, elle eut l'impression d'être une prostituée venu voir son client et elle se sentit nauséeuse, mais quelque chose , en elle, près de son cœur semblait papillonner légèrement.

NON !

La porte se referma derrière elle, et ce qu'elle vit l'immobilisa.

Edward était assis sur un canapé avec en face de lui une table, et sur cette table, il y avait un trait de poudre blanche, il l'aspirait rapidement par le nez et bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant.

Il y avait une puissante odeur d'alcool et de tabac dans la pièce, une atmosphère bizarre en émaner, Bella était déchirée,elle avait tellement envie de s'en aller, mais ce papillonnement , qu'elle avait beau vouloir refouler, rendait cet endroit attirant,

Edward posa son regard vert d'acier sur elle, et elle en trembla, il avait l'air plus dangereux que jamais mais il été aussi plus sexy que n'importe quel homme à cet instant.

Il avait ses cheveux auburn un peu en pagaille mais toujours aussi luisant, sa chemise était ouverte en intégralité découvrant un torse tellement musclé, tel un dieu grec et laissait transparaître sa peau blanche, paraissant si douce.

Son pantalon était lui aussi ouvert, découvrant le haut de son sous-vêtement, et ses jambes étaient écartées.

Il se mit à rire doucement , les yeux légèrement fermés, et tapota une place à côté de lui.

-Approche,dit-il et sa voix envoya de puissants frissons au corps de Bella -Était-ce vraiment la peur?-

Mais Bella ne bougea pas.

Il se frotta le visage, puis lui lança un regard enflammé:

-Por Dios, approche ou c'est moi qui vient te chercher. Susurra-t-il

« Il parle Espagnol ? Edward ? » pensa-t-elle.

Toujours sans bouger.

-Isabella...gronda-t-il

Bella approcha à petit pas.

...

...

_..._

_..._

_Dans une ruelle sombre, deux hommes discutaient._

_-Allez, ça fait longtemps que t'es mon dealer , tu peux bien me faire un petit prix, ste plaît? Dit un homme a l'air un peu miteux , j'en ai vraiment besoin._

_Son Dealer le regarda, puis le plaqua contre un mur violemment:_

_-Y'a pas de prix chez moi, mon « pote »! Dit le dealer , en serrant le col du junkie si fort que ça l'étranglait. Tu me passes la somme en entier ou t'as rien...!_

_-Mais j'ai...pas...assez! Se plaignit l'autre en suffoquant. Merde, tu m'étouffes Emmett.._

_-Bon ben , casse-toi alors! Beugla le Emmett en question, en envoyant valser son client._

_-Putain, Emmett, je t'en supplie, je ferai tout ce que tu veux...dit le pauvre homme, gisant au sol,, tremblant, Je peux même te...te...souffla-t-il_

_-Me Quoi? Pauvre con! Me quoi? Hurla Emmett en perdant son calme._

_-Je peux te sucer, dit le junkie dans un souffle à peine audible._

_Emmett vit rouge et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre, L'homme hurla de douleur puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse sans demander son reste._

_Tululululu_

_Son téléphone sonna , alors qu'il s'allumait une cigarette. Cette discussion l'avait mis d'humeur massacrante;_

_-Quoi? Siffla-t-il après avoir décroché._

_-C'est Tyler, mec._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? T'as pas déconné avec nos fournisseurs? Dit Emmett ne se sentant pas d'humeur à perdre de l'argent._

_-Non, non, Tu vas jamais croire qui je viens de voir chez eux...Bell! Ajouta-t-il en n'entendait aucune réaction de la part de son ami.  
____  
-Quoi?_

___..._

___..._

___..._

___..._

Des rires et le bruit d'un verre qui se casse arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Bella, ce qui la fit sursauter légèrement. Elle était assise sur le canapé à coté d'Edward, elle s'était mise à l'extrémité, le plus loin possible de lui...

Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma, en silence et se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps.

-Tiens, dit-il en tendant la cigarette à la jeune femme.

-Non merci, j'ai arrêté il y plus d'un an.

Il continua à lui tendre la cigarette et malgré qu'elle se refusait de croiser son regard, elle pouvait le sentir brûlant, posé sur elle; Voyant qu'il insistait pour qu'elle fume , elle fit non doucement de la tête.

-Je me suis battue pour arrêter et je vais pas reprendre aussi...bêtement. Argumenta-t-elle

Elle sentit soudainement la main d'Edward s'enfuir dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête et y effectuait une légère pression. Sa respiration avait accéléré , étrangement celle de Bella aussi.

-Je hais qu'on ne fasse pas ce que je demande, dit-il calmement mais menaçant.

-Et moi, je hais qu'on m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, persifla-t-elle, dans un élan de bravoure, Je..Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il...semble que vous ayez l'impression, _Edward_, que je vous appartient...ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton

Elle attendit mais ne vit aucune réaction chez Edward et elle conclu:

-Et bien, c'est faux, Je ne suis à personne, jusqu'à preuve du contraire!

Il tira alors violemment sur les cheveux de Bella, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux, et ce fut la perte de notre héroïne, elle perdit toute bravoure et détermination face au regard vert acier mais en même temps brûlant de cet homme.

Quelque chose tambourinait dans son cœur et l'empêchait de réfléchir.

_-Son coeur-_

Elle perdit encore plus pied, en le voyant sourire malicieusement. Il approcha ses lèvres parfaite, qui dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool, des lèvres de Bella, leur souffle s'entremêlèrent.

Mais il resta là, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, yeux dans les yeux, souffle contre souffle pendant plusieurs secondes:

-Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'embrasse, finit-il par dire, Et pas un bisou, un vrai baiser Isabella...

Celle-ci ouvrit grands ses yeux, prenant conscience de ses propos, puis chuchota:

« Et si je ne veux pas? ».

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre la main gauche de Bella avec la main qui n'était pas dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, il la posa sur son torse et la fit doucement glisser vers le bas, jusqu'à sa taille, puis encore un peu plus bas, jusqu'à son pantalon.

Elle étouffa une exclamation de frayeur en sentant quelque chose de dure sous sa main.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ça?C'est un flingue, et ce serait...dommage que je doivent l'utiliser...sur toi. Murmura-t-il, toujours souffle contre souffle.

-Vous ne feriez pas ça...dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu confiant mais qui sortit effrayée.

Il rit doucement en baissant la tête:

-Tu es si naïve...

Puis il planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de Bella,

-Fais-le, dit il , son regard sombre et encore plus enivrant.

Elle se battit intérieurement quelques secondes, entre la peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il voulait et la peur de faire ce qui voulait, dans les deux cas, elle était à sa merci, mais dans l'un des cas, elle resterait toujours en vie.

Elle inspira un bon coup et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Edward, qui restèrent immobiles, puis y colla sa bouche plus fortement.

Se sentant perdre totalement pied, elle écarta ses lèvres et baissa son visage, chamboulée, mais Edward resserra encore plus sa prise et lui releva la tête avec son autre main.

-Ce n'est pas un vrai baiser, Isabella...haleta-t-il la bouche entrouverte à moins de 2 millimètres de celle de la pauvre femme.

Elle savait qu'à cet instant son visage devait être rouge pivoine.

Elle inspira encore un bon coup, les yeux clos, leur front collés, et lui lécha la lèvre inférieure. Quelque chose explosa en elle, une chaleur se répandit dans tous son corps.

Il grogna alors qu'elle caressa sa langue doucement. Et il reprit rapidement le contrôle de la situation, ne la trouvant sûrement pas assez rapide à son goût.

Il fit tournoyer fiévreusement leur langues, alors que sa main qui se trouvait sur la joue de Bella trouva hâtivement ses seins. Il les caressa à travers le tissu de la robe et son autre main tirait violemment, passionnément ses cheveux.

Bella ne put s'empêcher , dans cette tornade de sentiment anormale, de fourrer , ses mais dans les cheveux à la couleur si exceptionnelle et soyeux d'Edward.

Ce baiser, où elle oublia qui elle était ou qui était celui qu'elle embrassait, dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette un terme, faute d'air, et se jette sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

A ce moment, Bella eut la sensation qu'une bulle explosait, et elle reprit ses esprits, alors qu'il avait remonté sa robe jusqu'à son nombril. Il écarta les jambes de la demoiselle et se positionna entre elle,se frottant impatiemment à elle, envoya des décharges dans tout le corps de la jeune fille.

Cette fois rien n'allait l'arrêter! Bizarrement, elle se sentit comme une prostituée au yeux d'Edward, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

« Mais c'est encore pire vu que je ne serais même pas payer! » pensa-t-elle

Alors qu'il attrapait l'élastique de sa culotte pour la baisser, Bella sentit des larmes lui coulait sur joues, ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Laissant son sentiment d'être souillé s'évader .

C'était des larmes de colère, c'était des larmes de tristesse, c'était des larmes de ras-le-bol, c'était ce genre de larmes que l'on arrive pas à retenir.

Edward cessa alors toute activité, elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle le sentit la regarder sans bouger. Puis soudain, il emprisonna ses épaules tremblante avec force.

-Arrête de pleurer, dit-il de son calme menaçant.

Mais ça ne fit qu'intensifier les pleurs de la jeune fille, qui maintenant qu'elle avait commencé ne compter plus s'arrêter.

-J'ai dit...commença-t-il an caressant ses clavicules; ARRÊTE DE PLEURER! Hurla-t-il en attrapant dans une étreinte de fer, la gorge de Bella.

Celle-ci eut le souffle coupé, et ouvrit grands ses yeux brouillés par les larmes, et l'expression d'Edward la frigorifia sur place.

Il était comme fou, ces yeux verts semblaient voilés, ou était-ce dû aux larmes de Bella?

-Ed...Arrgh..Arrgête...haleta-t-elle, en tentant désespérément de lui faire lâcher prise en tirant sur ses mains et en lui donnant des coup de pieds partout où cela était possible, mais il serra encore plus sa gorge, et elle se sentit faiblir.

-Arrête de pleurer, arrête de pleurer, arrête de pleurer...disait-il dans une litanie, il semblait être l'ombre de lui-même, il n'était plus là.

Elle suffoquait réellement!

Elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger, ni de se débattre, elle se sentait quitter le monde terrestre comme si son âme s'élevait. Elle allait mourir, tuer par un tarée de mec et drogué en plus, mais au moins diablement sexy!

Au fond , elle avait su depuis le premier jour où elle avait assisté au meurtre que ça allait finir comme ça, mais pas aussi tôt...

-Euh Edward, tu sais que tu vas la tuer là? Dit une voix calme, cruellement indifférente.

Mais Bella bénit la voix, lorsqu'elle sentit la prise sur son cou se desserrer, puis totalement s'en aller, les yeux de Edward perdirent le voile et redevinrent normal, froids, d'un vert très clair.

_Son heure n'était pas encore venue?_

-Oh, je me suis laissé emporter, dit-il simplement, passant sa main sur son visage, puis ses cheveux.

-On dirait bien, répondit l'autre voix.

Et sur ces mots, Bella perdit connaissance.

* * *

_**Est ce que j'ai dit que Edward n'était vraiment pas gentil? Et un peu fou?**_

_**Alors ça vous a plu! C'est un plus long chapitre! Laissez des reviews , pleaaaaaaaase, parce que , ben , parce que ça fait vraiment TRES TRES plaisir !**_

_**J'ai regardé Tous les twilight ses derniers jours , et y'a pas à dire, Le 3 est vraiment trop naze! Sérieux je suis la seule qu'à trop envie de gifler Bella quand elle se prend pour une héroïne et se coupe , pour se "sacrifier" ?**_

_**Le 4 est géniale, j'avai détesté le bouquin , mais le film est super ( enfin à part toute la partie mariage , nuit de noces où j'ai failli me tirer une balle) mais le reste est TROP BIEN!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Buenas Tardes les amigas, como estan? **(Traduction: Bonjour(après-midi) les amies, comment allez-vous?)

**C'est Maedaa ! Tout d'abord je veux dire MERCI MERCI MERCIIIII pour toutes vos reviews dans le dernier chapitres, vous avez été super généreuses et ça m'a bien boosté! Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisirs et je les ai toutes relu au moins 3 fois (Quoi? j'ai rien d'autres à faire de ma vie?...ben non.)**

**Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre , on se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

_And I don't even know why but he is coming for you, YEAH, he is coming for you_

_All the others kids from the pumped up kicks , you better run, better run, out run my gun_

_All the others kids from the pumped up kicks , you better run , better run faster than my bullet_

**Pumped up kicks - Foster the people**

* * *

_Bella courrait comme une dingue et depuis longtemps apparemment, car sa gorge lui brûlait. _

_Elle trébucha quelque part et tomba dans un trou noir, elle hurla mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, alors que les parois du trou se rapprochait d'elle, pour enfin finir par l'étouffer._

-AAAAAAAAAH! Réussi-t-elle enfin à crier tout en ouvrant ses yeux brusquement.

Elle était couchée sur le ventre , la tête tournée à droite, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine tellement fort que ça faisait mal,

Elle évalua l'endroit où elle se trouvait, déjà elle fit ravi de ne pas être dans ce trou, elle semblait être couchait sur un lit au drap soyeux et confortable.

Elle était dans une chambre ,une très belle chambre, éclairée faiblement par une petite lampe posé sur une table non loin d'elle.

Elle vit une fenêtre à côté de cette table, où l'on apercevait la pleine lune, on était la nuit.

En fond , elle entendait le bruit d'une douche. Elle leva un peu sa tête et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras.  
Elle sentit une douleur lancinante à son cou et alors, tout lui revint à l'esprit.

Edward entrain de prendre de la coke, Edward entrain de l'embrasser, Edward entrain de l'étrangler...

Elle se mit rapidement en position assise et remarqua qu'elle portait toujours sa robe et qu'elle était dans un lit au drap soyeux. Le bruit de la douche s 'arrêta, Bella se mit à paniquer.

Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait maintenant? Qu'allait-il encore lui faire?

Elle se mit à respirer bruyamment et douloureusement.

Elle tourna sa tête de gauche à droite et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une table de chevet à sa gauche où était posée une arme, un 9 mm.

La porte en face d'elle qui devait sûrement donné sur la salle de bain, commença à s'ouvrir.  
Déboussolée et à la limite d'une crise de panique, elle prit l'arme de ces 2 mains, et la pointa sur la personne qui sortait de la salle de bains.

Edward ouvrit grands ses yeux en la voyant pointer son arme sur lui, il avait les cheveux trempés qui lui tombaient sur le visage et le haut de sa nuque, son torse musclé luisait à la faible lumière et juste une serviette entourait sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il totalement serein.

-Tu as...Tu as voulu me t..tuer! S'exclama Bella.

_Le vouvoiement , c'était FINI, ils avaient passés le cap de la politesse au moment il avait tenté de la tuer._

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, ce qu'il semblait toujours faire lorsqu'il perdait son calme. Puis il planta son regard d'acier à nouveau sur Bella.

-Et tu comptes me tuer en retour?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contentait de pointer avec fermeté son arme sur cet homme.

Il fit un pas en avant, son regard toujours planté dans celui de la jeune femme.

-N'avance pas! Hurla-t-elle, Je sais utiliser une arme! J'hésiterais pas à tirer!

Elle tremblait.

-Eh bien, vas-y! Tire! Renchérit Edward, de sa voix dure et tranchante, J'en serais pas à ma première balle!

A fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, elle vit que son torse était remplit de plusieurs cicatrices ici et là, des taillades, et un trou cicatrisé juste en dessous de sa poitrine.  
Il s'approcha juste au point d'avoir son torse collé au canon du 9 mm, tremblant sous les mains de Bella.

-Tu vois ça, dit il en montrant du doigt le trou en dessous de sa poitrine, C'est mon propre père qui m'a tiré dessus, mon propre père, pour payer une dette, j'ai survécu et je l'ai tuée. J'avais 13 ans.

Bella resta sans voix , le regard fixé sur la blessure, l'air semblait ne plus pouvoir entrer dans ses poumons.

-Alors c'est pas une pauvre idiote tremblante qui va me faire peur...cria-t-il en empoignant l'arme.

Mais Bella ne lâcha pas l'arme et tira dessus, continuant à la pointer dans la direction d'Edward.

Il ne lâcha pas non plus.

-Lâche ça ou je te tire dessus ! Hurla-t-elle empoignant l'arme avec toujours plus de forces.

L'arme commençait à se dévier vers le plafond.

-Non , _toi _, lâche ça ou _je_ te tire dessus, répondit-il plus froidement , glacialement calme.

En se débattant, elle tomba en arrière , couché sur le lit.

Une balle vola et percuta le mur dans un bruit d'explosion.

Edward lui empoigna les deux bras, la forçant à rester plaquée, couchée sur le lit.

Elle continuait à se débattre , lui donnant des coups de pieds , essayant d'échapper à sa poigne. Elle criait toutes sortes d'insultes.

Elle continua à se battre , se débattre, le menaçant d'une mort terrible.

Et lui resta là , froid , dure et inébranlable comme un rocher.

Cela dura , puis ses forces commencèrent à la quitter.

Il lui prit l'arme des mains et la jeta à terre, qui fit un bruit résonnant.

Mais cela ne fit réagir ni la jeune femme, ni le jeune homme, qui se regardaient sans ciller.

Il approcha son visage près , tout près du visage de la jeune femme. Ses yeux d'acier brillaient d'une lueur presque inquiétante.

Il la lâcha.

Elle recula vivement, des larmes de rage et d'inquiétude lui piquant les yeux, mais il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille? T'es amoureux de moi ou quoi? Hurla-t-elle

Il fit un sourire du coin de sa bouche.

-Comment pourrais-je aimer une fille comme toi, susurra-t-il

-Alors fous-moi la paix!

-...Non. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas ou qu'elle ne voulut pas comprendre.

Il restèrent quelque minutes ainsi, elle, collée au mur du lit, lui, en face d'elle .

Bella tremblait, mais pourtant elle avait chaud , vraiment chaud.

-Tu es...commença-t-il mais il fit interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

Il souffla apparemment de frustration:

-QUOI?

-Vous avez un truc important à faire aujourd'hui, Vous avez oublié? dit une voix étouffée à travers la porte.

Bella fut un tant soi peu soulagé lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, mais une question lui vint à l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste?

Il ne répondit pas, il enfila un pantalon et une chemise, ramassa son arme, remit une balle et la regarda enfin mais d'un regard frigorifiant qui la fit frissonner .

- Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir...Une voiture t'attendra pour que tu rentres chez toi.

Il ouvrit la porte et un homme grand et musclé l'attendait, « à très bientôt » balança-t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte.

-Au revoir Mademoiselle, dit le chauffeur , après lui avoir ouvert la porte de la voiture.

-Ah! Euh oui, merci... Dit Bella , un peu perdu, en sortant de la voiture, elle respira un grand coup en voyant son gentil petit immeuble habituel.

Quand elle était descendu pour voir quelle voiture l'attendait , elle fut très surprise de voir un BMW noir aux vitres teintées, qui l'attendait avec un chauffeur, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne l'emmène n'importe où.

Elle rentra dans l'immeuble et se sentait trop épuisé pour monter les escaliers et décida donc d'emprunter l'ascenseur.

Elle ne tenait presque plus debout, tout ses événements l'avait mis K-O.

Edward l'avait mis K-O .

Elle suffoquait rien qu'en pensant aux mains de cet homme emprisonnant son cou dans une étreinte qui aurait pu être mortelle.

Mais elle brûlait aussi intérieurement en pensant aux baisers d'Edward sur ses lèvres, sur sa peau...

NON !

Cet homme était fou, c'était un fait. Mais que lui voulait-elle exactement? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas en paix...? Si il restait encore dans sa vie, elle ne passerait sans doute pas le mois avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou d'une crise d'angoisse.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle se précipita dans son appartement. Elle retira sa robe, et ses talons et s'étala sur son lit.

Le bruit d'un téléphone qui vibre se fit entendre sous son oreiller, elle grogna en pensant à qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cet heure, même si , au fond, elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était.

Elle empoigna son mobile et fit surprise de voir qu'Emmett l'appelait.

Elle ne répondit pas, et le téléphone afficha alors 30 appels manqués et 16 messages reçu, tous d'Emmett.

-Tyler...siffla-t-elle, comprenant la situation.

Bella ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

Alors dès 9h, elle sortit de son lit et décida d'attraper le taureau par les cornes et donc d'aller Emmett, et du même coup , sa mère.

Emmet l'avait bombardés de messages , demandant une explication.

« Si tu viens pas t'expliquer MAINTENANT , je débarque chez toi et je casse tout ! » hurlai-t-il

Elle fit sa toilette rapidement, elle s'attacha les cheveux, mis un jean slim, un pull street-wear gris , des baskets grises assorties et passa à la case: anti-cernes, , poudre, blush, mascara et Hop , elle était parti...

Elle prit ses clés et embarqua dans sa Chevrolet, sa bonne vieille carcasse qu'elle n'utilisait que pour de grand déplacement.

Elle avait la pêche ce jour-là et en deux heures, elle était chez elle.

Il n'était qu'environ midi quand elle arriva devant la maison où elle avait vécu, et déjà, une bande de petits garçons jouaient au foot.

Elle sourit en s'approchant d'eux:

-Dis donc, vous devriez pas être à l'école? Demanda-t-elle

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était stupide et se mirent à rire, l'un deux, qui s'avérait être le fils de sa voisine, prit la parole:

-Bella! T'es vraiment bêêêêête! On est mercredi! Pouffa-t-il  
-Oh...ça va hein, bafouilla-t-elle, Et respecte moi un peu plus, ok! Rajouta-t-elle pour la forme.

Les enfants n'avaient jamais été respectueux envers elle, en générale, elle les faisaient plus rire...

Ils riaient encore alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison, la barrière d'entrée était (comme toujours) cassé. Elle monta les 3 escaliers du péron et sonna, elle sourit en entendant sa mère hurler: « Mais c'est qui qui vient sonner à ct'heure-ci, merde? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère, en robe de nuit, des bigoudis sur la tête et les sourcils froncés:

-Bella? S'exclama-t-elle, Mais tu fais quoi ici, à c'theure-ci?

Celle-ci entra et fit un bisou sur la joue de sa mère:

-Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Maman..railla-t-elle

Elle s'assit sur le canapé du salon.

-Ca va, mon amour? Dit sa mère en lui faisant des gros bisous sur tout le visage.  
-Arrête ça...se plaignit-elle en la repoussant,Je suis plus un bébé...

Elle s'éloigna de Bella, vexée.

-Ben merci, t'as l'air RAVIII de me voir dis donc...  
-Roooh c'est bon, dit Bella allant à la cuisine, Je peux me faire un café?  
-Oh mais vas-y , mon cœur, fais comme chez toi...

Elle parla un bon moment à sa mère, de sa vie, de sa promotion, mais ne parla pas de sa dispute avec Rosalie et d'« Edward »...Sa mère en aurait fait un infarctus.

-Ben, vu que t'as une promotion, tu peux pas me passer un peu d'argent? Pour faire les courses.

Bella sortit un billet de 50 dollars de son porte monnaie, et le donna à sa mère.

-Bon, moi je vais voir Emmett, hein...dit-elle ensuite en se levant du canapé.  
-Dis lui de pas oublier que demain, il me ramène à Wallmart , faire les courses..dit sa mère  
-Ah tu profites bien de nous , hein..rigola Bella  
-Ben attends pourquoi je vous aurais fait si c'était pas pour en profiter? Déclara sa mère avant de retourner dans sa chambre, après avoir fait un bisou à sa fille.

Son frère habitait dans un appartement à Port Angeles, pas loin de Forks, ville qui appartenait à sa « juridiction » (si on peut appeler ça comme cela).

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais elle devra tout faire pour nier une quelconque relation , son frère était plutôt « rurale ».

Pour lui elle n'était qu'une gentille petite fille, pure et innocente. Il serait capable de tuer pour défendre l'honneur de sa petite sœur, il pourrait même la tuer elle!

Elle soupira avant de sonner à sa porte, une jolie fille vint ouvrir, la petite amie officielle d'Emmett:

-Em', c'est ta sœur! Tu vas bien Isabella, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

« Putain, m'appelle pas comme ça... » grinça Bella dans sa tête.

-Ouai, ça va et toi? Toujours avec mon frère?  
-Ben comme tu vois...ria-t-elle  
-T'en as du courage...souffla Bella en entrant dans l'appartement.

Son frère était assis à sa table à manger et comptait son argent, il avait l'air très concentré alors elle ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il rangea ses billets en petits paquets égaux et les mit dans un sac, elle estima qu'il avait fini:

-Bon alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as harcelé hier soir?  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais chez des putains de mafioso, le soir, en tenue de soirée?

Bella écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée. Il avait bien dit « mafioso »?

-C..Comment ça , « mafioso? » bégaya-t-elle  
-Oui, mafioso. Et aussi mon fournisseurs...ajouta-t-il, Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui?  
-Ceux qui te fournissent, c'est des « MAFIEUX »? mais c'est super dangereux?s'exclama Bella.

Elle frissonna ,en voyant son frère à la place de l'homme que Josué avait tué dans cette ruelle.

-Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je rigole jamais avec les affaires, Bella, comme t'as pu le voir...dit-il, sarcastique.

-Si maman savait, elle ferait une crise cardiaque...pensa Bella

-Pourquoi elle saurait? Dit Emmett en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

-Mais tu n'as pas...peur parfois? Souffla-t-elle

-Seulement de Dieu...dit-il simplement

Ils se regardèrent , en silence , un instant puis éclatèrent de rires.

-Pardon, pardon, pouffa Emmett en levant la main droite, Je devais avoir l'air d'un vieux mec là tout de suite!

-Grave! On aurait dit une parodie de Scarface!ria Bella

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Bella examina son frère. Il était un peu mât de peau, les cheveux presque rasés , des yeux totalement chocolat-vert, et un corps grand et musclé.

Il avait cet aura dangereuse qu'avait Edward mais en version minimisée.

Elle avait toujours était proche d'Emmett , ils avaient longtemps était élevé comme des jumeaux, n'ayant qu'un an et 5 mois de différence d'âge.

Ils n'avaient pas le même père. Celui de Karl était parti quand il avait pris que leur mère était enceinte, elle n'avait que 16 ans, mais elle eut la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un à ses 5 mois de grossesses,Charlie, il l'accepta avec son enfant, et 1 an et 5 mois après , Bella était née.

Son frère était entré dans le trafic de drogue à l'âge de 13 ans et depuis , il était devenue le plus puissant et dangereux des alentours.

Bella avait l'habitude de ce monde.

Et justement, elle était partie pour s'en éloigner, et maintenant elle retombait en plein dedans en encore pire.

-Bella … Qu'est ce que tu foutais là bas ? Demanda son frère , la regardant droit dans les yeux

Bella serra sa lèvre inférieur avec ses dents , elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître coupable ou embarrassée.

-Em'...C'est compliqué...non en faite, c'est un truc tout con...dit-elle, esquissant un sourire

-Ben parle alors ! Dit-il sèchement, s'impatientant.

Bella se servi un verre de jus , et le but doucement pour préparer un mensonge plausible.

Son frère la fixait, menaçant, il était très doux et sympa en général mais quand il s'énervait , il devenait une tout autre personne.

Elle but une dernière gorgée et se décida enfin à parler, son mensonge fin prêt.

-J'étais invitée par une fille que j'ai rencontré au travail, une cliente,plutôt riche, elle m'aime bien... commença-t-elle, Je savais pas que c'était avec des « mafioso » sinon...

Emmett continua à la regarder sans ciller, à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Mais alors pourquoi t'as répondu à aucun de mes appels ?

Bella roula des yeux, comme si elle était exaspérée, ignorant les battements de son cœur frénétiques.

-Rhooo, parce que je suis rentrée tôt vu que j'ai trouvé la fête naze et je me suis endormie, j'ai vu tous tes messages ce matin et je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir toi et maman !dit-elle, Vous me croyez , Monsieur L'inspecteuuur ? railla-t-elle ensuite.

-Ouai c'est bon ! Mais Bella, cette amie, la revoit plus , si elle du genre à fricoter avec « ces gens » , elle t'apportera rien de bon. Dit-il soucieux

-T'inquiète pas pour moi , Em'...Même si toi , tu fricotes aussi avec « ces gens »...

Il allait lui répondre mais son téléphone sonna et il répondit.

Bella se leva et décida de partir en vitesse avant que la discussion ne dérape à nouveau.

-Salut Em', oublie pas que t'amènes maman à Wallmart demain.

Il lui répondit par un mouvement de la tête, à fond dans sa discussion téléphonique. Et elle s'en alla, se sentant à la fois soulagé et coupable.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva pour la première fois d'Edward, des ces yeux verts, de ses lèvres, des ses cheveux, de ses mains sur son corps , se refermant sur son cou , de son regard voilé , brisé.

Quand elle se réveilla , elle pleurait.

**Donc voilà, à première vue c'est pas un chapitre intéressant , mais j'installe les choses , peut être même entrevoyez-vous des évènements futures probables maintenant ?**

**La relation Edward-Bella es compliqué , s'améliorera , mais restera toujors compliqué. Ici , Renée s'occupe de ses enfants et n'est pas une fuyarde malgré qu'elle soit toujours fantasque et à l'inverse de la Bella de Stephenie Meyer , ma Bella a repris ses élèments de la personnalité de Renée car elle avait eu un frère pour s'occuper d'elle et de sa mère.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, continuez à laisser tout plein de reviews, c'est la nourriture de l'esprit de ceux qui écrivent des fanfictions LOL...**

**PS: pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction : My-dear-bully, je suis entrain d'écrire un nouveau chapitre qui devrait être posté bientôt !**

**C'était Maedaa en direct de ses vacances pourries , coincées à Paris ! Merci et Bon après-midi !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello ! C'est Maedaa ! Ce chapitre , je l'ai écrit , ré-écrit et ré-ré-écrit , mais je me sens toujours pas satisfaite ... J'espère avoir réussi à transmettre ce que je voulais transmette!**

**Je veux aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews , vos mises en favoris et tout et tout ! C'est bon! LOL ! Bon je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ...**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que je dis jamais le DISCLAIMER, comme quoi Twilight et ses persos appartiennent à Stefenie Meyer et tout et tout lol , bien que je pense qu'elle n'aimerait pas trop ce que j'ai fait d'Edward et de Bella MDR**

* * *

_Tu vas , tu vas et tu viens_

_Entre mes reins_

_Tu vas et tu viens_

_Entre mes reins _

_Et je te rejoins … Je t'aime moi non plus – **Serge Gainsbourg ,Jane Birkin**_

* * *

MAFIA

mafia

M.A.F.I.A

_La putain de MAFIA_

Ces mots tournaient en bouclent dans sa tête sans cesse.

Elle savait qu'elle avait affaire à quelqu'un de dangereux, de très dangereux mais l'entendre clairement lui foutait les jetons.

Edward était un mafieux, un criminel …

Les images qu'elle avait eu des mafieux étaient celles d'homme cruels , sans pitié qui se livraient au trafic les plus horribles.

Bella frissonna alors qu'elle se rendait au travail : _Se pourrait-il qu'Edward s'intéressait à elle pour faire d'elle une future marchandise ?_

_Encore mieux crever la bouche ouverte sous un soleil de plomb !_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Elle arriva à 14 heures au travail, juste à l'heure. Hier, elle avait voulut appeler Rosalie pour lui dire qu'elle avait eu la promotion mais avait préférer finalement attendre d'avoir payé les deux mois de retard du loyer. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui manquait ! Bella détestait dormir dans une maison seule.

La solitude était une chose qui la dérangeait , surtout la nuit.

La nuit, les choses changeait , se déformaient, son esprit s'embrouillait et ses peur refaisaient surface.

Elle haïssait se savoir seule dans l'appartement la nuit, elle avait besoin de la présence de quelqu'un. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Du coup , elle passait la nuit dans le salon, à dormir sur le canapé , avec lumière et télévision allumée. Cela donnait l'illusion d'une présence.

Bella était parfois trop faible et elle le savait.

Elle bailla après avoir mis sa tenue de travail et alla chercher son cadis puis savoir ce qu'elle aura à faire aujourd'hui.

La journée se passa habituellement, rire avec Vickie, Ménage des chambres, etc...

0

0

0

Le jour suivant se passa de la même façon.

Elle dormait sur le canapé en regardant des anciens épisodes du Jerry Springe Show.

0

0

0

Le jour d'après , elle reçut un message d'une amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment, Angie, qui lui disait qu'elle fêtait son anniversaire en boîte et qu'elle voulait qu'elle vienne.

Alors elle mis sa robe rouge qui lui faisant un corps de rêve, et du rouge à lèvres, des talons noirs (compensés parce que les autres sont insupportable).

Et elle alla faire la fête.

Et elle se noya dans un moment de plaisir submergée par l'alcool, les amies, la musique...

Danser, rire, s'amuser, boire , draguer.

Boire, draguer ,s'amuser , rire, danser.

Ne penser à personne, à rien .

On s'en fiche .On se souciera de la vie demain...

Elle rencontra Liam.

0

0

0

Et plusieurs journées se suivirent, à lire le soir, manger des cochonneries, regarder des films,dormir sur le canapé, fumer quelque joint , parler au téléphone avec Liam, et travailler.

Des journées sans encombres ou plutôt sans Edward.

Deux semaine s'écoulèrent.

C'était étrange, elle le voyait déjà comme un lointain souvenir, mais à la fois comme s'il était encore très proche. Il fallait dire que Vickie ne l'aidait pas à oublier.

« Aucun mec ne m'avait fait jouir comme ça ,Bella, si tu savais » disait-elle

« Et ses yeux...oh mon dieu...ses yeux »

« Il m'a revu deux fois, alors qu'avec , ce n'était qu'une fois, ça veut bien dire quelque chose? »

« Je me demande si il va revenir... »

A chaque fois qu'elle en parlait , son cou la lançait.

Bella trouvait étrange que tout le monde autour d'elle ai un lien avec Edward, comme si, malgré le fait qu'elle veuille tant s'en éloigner, elle en était fatalement liée.

Mais bon, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, il avait sûrement dû l'oublier.

Elle aussi devait oublier.

« A très bientôt » avait-il dit la dernière fois, en insistant sur le « très » .

-Bella, Vickie , interpella la chef.

Elle se rendait au 6ème étage, dont elle devait s'occuper ensemble.

-Il manque deux filles donc vous vous occupez des étages seules, Bella monte au 7ème et Vickie au 6éme. Dit la chef, vous inquiétez pas, vous serez payé plus.

-Ok, répondit simplement Bella, mais un peu découragée .

C'était toujours plus long et ennuyeux de faire le ménage seule.

Elle montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Vickie descendit au 6ème tout autant découragée qu'elle, elle lui fit un signe de la main et Bella lui répondit par un faible sourire.

Les portes se refermèrent et se rouvrir lorsqu'elle fit au 7ème étage.

Elle reçu alors un message:

« C Liam, ca te dit de dejeuner avk moi demin au Plaza, a 12h? »

Bella sourit et s'empressa de répondre :

« Oui ça me dit bokou! MDR »

Et elle envoya le message.

Elle avait toujours le nez dans son téléphone quand elle ressentit un grand frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir.

Elle releva alors la tête, et se frigorifia sur place.

Il était là, Edward , dans l'embrasure d'une porte à la droite de Bella.

Elle n'eut le temps de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, qu'il empoigna son bras , et la tira dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière d'un coup sec.

0

0

0

Vickie venait de finir une chambre et souffla. Elle s'ennuyait vraiment sans amies avec qui rigoler.

-Ah la la, c'est trop nul...soupira-t-elle en refermant la porte de la chambre inoccupée.

Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre: 19h00; elle avait pas fini...

Une vieille femme, portant un manteau de fourrure sortit d'une chambre. Elle avait des bijoux autour du cou, sur les doigts, autour du poignet, sur les oreilles et tous en or massif.

-Madame Bijoux! S'exclama Vickie, c'était le surnom que lui avait donné Bella depuis qu'elle était venu dans l'hôtel 6 mois plus tôt.  
-Oh! Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, jeune fille, gloussa la vieille femme de sa voix haut perché.

Elle lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

-Oh tiens, votre ami, il est de retour vous savez...lui dit-elle, semblant ravi.  
-Quel ami?  
-Ce jeune homme là, avec ses yeux verts magnifiques...vous savez , celui qui fait chavirer le cœur de tout le personnel féminin de l'hôtel et de ces clientes chuchota-t-elle, avec des petits yeux mutins.

Vickie sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Edward était de retour?

0

0

0

Bella ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle était dans la chambre d'hôtel, contre la porte. Edward se tenait face à elle, lui tenant toujours fermement le bras, il était torse nu et avait un pansement en dessous de sa poitrine comme si il avait été blessée.

Elle devait avoir regarder longtemps ce pansement car il posa une main dessus.

-J'ai eu comme qui dirait...une...complication, murmura-t-il,lui assénant un sourire au coin.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et de ce fait, sa beauté, son aura lui étaient jeté avec force à la face. Son cœur battait frénétiquement .

Il était incroyablement beau .

Bella avait les yeux fixait sur ceux d'Edward, mais bientôt la profondeur de tout ce vert, de son regard, l'éblouirent trop et elle détourna sa tête vers la droite .

Edward en profita pour lui embrassait le cou et elle ressentit une intense chaleur à l'endroit où ses lèvres se posèrent.

Son cœur battait vite, trop vite...

-Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux, susurra-t-il dans son cou, son souffle envoyant des décharges dans toute les parties de son corps.

-Tu m'éblouis … trop … dit-elle , dans le gaze.

-Ah oui …

Elle le sentit sourire sur sur sa peau et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Bella attrapa ses épaules et le repoussa doucement.

-Attends, attends, attends...dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, troublée et se mordant les lèvres.

Edward ne recula que ses lèvres mais ne s'éloigna pas d'elle, il souriait toujours.

-Pourquoi t'es là? Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait.

Il était là, et c'était comme si il n'était jamais parti , tout en elle réagissait en sa présence et elle haïssait ça.

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi...Isabella. Susurra-t-il

Bella ouvrit alors soudainement les yeux; « Ah c'est ça, il ne me laissera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas couché avec moi, hein? »pensa-t-elle.

Elle le regarda, alors, droit dans les yeux, décidée. Sa respiration était erratique.

-Ben alors, finis-en... murmura-t-elle

Un éclat étrange brilla dans les yeux, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne rien du tout, il se jeta sur elle.

Il lui embrassa la bouche fiévreusement, faisant tournoyer sa langue dans la bouche de Bella.

Et elle lui répondit, décidant de tout laisser tomber, il voulait la baiser, eh bien qu'il le fasse.

Elle en avait assez de se battre contre l'imbattable, de résister à l'irrésistible...

Il semblait ne pas vouloir prendre son temps, car il commença à déboutonner son jeans, tout en mordant les lèvres de Bella.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur son torse musclé, le caressant, le griffant. Elle l'entendit gémir alors qu'il avait la tête enfoui dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Elle enfoui ses mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux , il lui caressa les cuisses et se frottait à elle sans aucune pudeur, en gémissant ou plutôt en grognant.

Appuyant délicieusement là où Bella commençait à chauffer. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

Il lui souleva sa robe jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit découverte et remonta son soutien-gorge pour libérer ses seins.

Bella ferma les yeux alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur son gauche et massai l'autre avec une main. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir face à ces sensations. Il soufflait dessus, massait , suçait, mordait .

Puis il remonta alors pour emprisonner ses lèvres alors que Bella se collait à lui de toutes ses forces. Intensifiant la friction.

Elle n'était plus là, plus de ce monde , Edward et ce qu'il faisait était les seules choses qui comptaient à cet instant.

Il avait à nouveau réussi à l'enfermer dans une bulle, loin de toute raison.

Il se décolla d'elle un instant, pour abaisser son jean.

Bella sentit sur ses parties intime toute l'étendu du désir d'Edward. Et la sensation n'en était que meilleure. Sa grosseur appuyait exactement là ou elle en avait besoin.

Il tira sur la culotte de Bella, et la baissa, pour la lui retirer intégralement. Il se mit à alors à la caresser à coup de doigt agile.

Il allait doucement , puis plus vite, la faisant presque jouir , puis ralentissait , et accélérait de nouveau …

-Oh putain... ! Hurla-t-elle

Il plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens avec un sourire appréciateur et elle se sentit brûler, fondre intérieurement.

Il l'embrassa encore , elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et il l'attrapa par les jambes, la forçant à entourer sa taille avec.

Ils avaient tout les deux le souffle haletant.

Il mordit l'oreille de Bella :

-Isabella...soufflai-t-il

Il frotta son entrée avec son membre, elle couina.

-Mmmmh...Isabella … Bellisimma...sa voix souriait

Il serra fortement la taille de Bella qu'il tenait avec ses mains.

Bella ne pouvait même plus parler , ni même penser posément.

Puis il s'enfonça en elle, d'un geste dure.

Elle eut un petit cri de surprise. Il était vraiment...énorme ! Lui, se mit à grogner en mordant la clavicule de Bella.

Elle le serra avec force contre elle alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore en elle, plus durement.

_C'était bon !_

Être prise , sauvagement, contre une porte, ne devrait pas être aussi ...plaisant, divin, non... ! Elle commençait à voir des étoiles à travers ses paupières fermées.

Mais quelqu'un toqua soudainement à la porte. Bella ouvrit grands ses yeux et se figea.

Edward se mit alors à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient en elle, coupant le souffle de Bella . Elle lui poussa l'épaule, reprenant un peu ses esprits.

-Ed...Edward, Arrête...s'indigna-t-elle.

Mais il n'arrêta pas du tout au contraire, il accéléra ses va-et-vient, lui tenant ferment la taille et Bella mit sa main sur sa propre bouche pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit.

-Chut...haleta-t-il, accélérant encore plus, la serra encore plus fermement.

-Edward, c'est moi, Vickie...souffla une petite voix à travers la porte.

Cette fois, le souffle de Bella fit coupée pour tout autres choses.

-Putain... gémit Edward alors qu'il allait tellement vite que Bella était obligée de se tenir à ses cheveux comme à une bouée. Putain , putain, putain ...

Chaque poussée se répercutaient sur chaque partie du corps de la jeune femme, l'envoyant petit à petit un peu plus loin de la réalité.

Il la remplissait totalement, même trop , c'était comme si elle allait exploser à chacune de ses poussées .

Elle n'avait jamais vécu un truc comme ça de sa vie. Elle avait envie de hurler , de lui crier de continuer , de jamais s'arrêter, et de pleurer , de le frapper , de lui dire de s'écarter car c'était trop.

-J'ai la clé, je vais entrer...gloussa Vickie à travers la porte.

-Non...ah...ah...non,non,non, pleurnicha Bella, entre plaisirs et effroi.

Edward ne semblait pas enclin du tout à s'écarter...

**JE T'AVAIS BIEN DIT DE PRENDRE TES JAMBES A TON COU!**hurla son alarme interne.

Il mit alors un énorme coup sur la porte , à côté de la tête de Bella.

-Dégage ! Hurla-t-il, en allant de plus en plus loin en elle.

-Mais ...dit Vickie , à travers la porte , doucement

-Casse-toi , salope ! Hurla-t-il , en frappant plus fort sur la porte , puis il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Bella en grognant.

Il la tint serrée à lui puis la porta jusqu'au lit.

Et il continua à la marteler de coup de rein puissant.

Bella griffait le dos d'Edward d'une main, et mordait son autre main qui l'empêchait de hurler.

Lorsqu'il lui attrapa la taille, la souleva et la pénétra plus encore plus profondément, d'un cou sec. Elle ne put restreindre un cri perçant alors qu'elle atteignait les étoiles.

C'était trop , beaucoup trop mais à cet instant elle aurait tout donner pour que ce qu'elle ressente dure pour l'éternité.

Et il jouissait aussi , se déversant en elle d, tout en continuant à bouger en elle, comme si lui aussi voulait prolonger cette sensation, la rendre interminable.

-Regarde-moi, haleta-t-il , son souffle aussi saccadée que celui de Bella.

Elle se remettait à peine , et était dans le vague en ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Edward.

Il était en sueur , ses cheveux lui tombant sur le front, son regard émeraude, plus clair que jamais.

Son cœur semblait avoir explosé dans sa poitrine, et se répercutait dans tout son cœur , elle le sentait battre dans son cerveau , dans son ventre , dans son cou , entre ses jambes.

Il souriait.

« Il a eu ce qu'il voulait » pensa Bella. La bulle explosait.

* * *

Fin, histoire complète.

Non je blague ... Edward a pas fini de tourmenter Bella , et j'ai envie de dire que Bella aussi ... Dites moi ce que vous ressentez à propos de ce chapitre , comment vous voyez Bella , et Edward . Comme ça je saurais si j'ai bien réussi à transmettre ce que je voulais , ça m'aidera pour les prochains chapitre, accentuer certains détails ...

Laissez des **REVIEWS** ! please , please , j'aime ça à un point _vous pouvez pas savoir_ ! "C'est ma propre marque d'héroïne " (ouuuuh ouuuuh j'ai éclater de rire dans la salle quand il a dit ça )

Allez au prochain chapitre , HASTA LA VISTA ! Maedaa Kiss kiss


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Oui c'est bien moi , Maedaa ! J'avais prévue de vous poster ce chapitre bien plutôt étant donné que je l'avais terminé avant même de publier le chapitre 6 sauf que je préfére poster un nouveau chapitre lorsque j'ai écrit le prochain à l'avance ! Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire ... Donc en postant celui-là , je vous préviens que le prochain risque de prendre un peu de temps à arriver. le temps que j'ai écrit un ou deux chapitres lol. **

**Bon je vous laisse le lire , ce chapitre était un peu compliqué à écrire et je sais pas pourquoi !**

**MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ! Vous avez de la matière en dirait mdr... **Je voulais tout particulièrement remercié Nodame dont j'ai ADORE la review ! J'adore qu'on m'écrive des romans , avec des questions compliqué et ça m'a plu car ça m'a moi-même fait me demander certaines choses à propos de Bella . **Mais JAIME TOUTE VOS REVIEWS ! ELLES VONT TOUTES DROIT DANS MON COEUR !**

**Je me base sur l'histoire de vampire de S. Meyer ... Pour en faire _ça _...**

**On se revoit toujours en bas , je répond à plus de questions...**

* * *

_Poum chak c'est moi sous une fumée opaque_

_Avouez que je vous ai bien eu_

_Que vois-je, madame, vous rendrais-je écarlate,  
Est-ce ce révolver, ou ma simple venue  
Votre mine est bien claire, auriez-vous un peu bu? _

_J'ai failli me laisser faire, au diable mes rendez-vous  
Ce soir je m'en irai danser  
J'ai failli tomber par terre, Monsieur le diable avec vous  
Ce soir je m'en irai danser  
Bang bang révolver et le long des pavés  
Le temps d'un éclair _

_-Bang bang révolver et le long des pavés  
Le temps d'un éther, votre tête a roulé  
Bang bang révolver sur un Seattle embrumé  
Le temps d'un éclair - _**BB Brune – Mr Hyde**

* * *

Bella ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pensait à son père.

Elle le revoyait avec ses yeux noirs chauds, rassurants … Sa carrure un peu mal assuré . Il lui souriait toujours d'une façon particulière, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi lui dire.

Elle se souvenait de la manière qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras ou de la porter : si délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

Cette sensation de sûreté lui manquait . Son uniforme avec son insigne qui luit au soleil lui manquait.

Bella tourna la tête , elle sentait quelque chose sur sa main, quelque chose de liquide. Elle posa son regard sur sa main.

_DU SANG !_

Sa main était posé sur le torse d'Edward et il y avait du sang dessus !

-Du ...Du sang ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Edward , couché à côté d'elle , les yeux fermés depuis qu'il avait jouit , les rouvrit et posa ses yeux sur son torse , d'un air parfaitement calme.

Le sang coulait de son pansement , de sa petite « complication » .

-Merde, murmura-t-il en se redressant lui aussi . Puis il regarda Bella, elle devait faire une sacrée tête car il se mit à sourire.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en tournant son regard à nouveau sur le sang , puis sur la main de Bella, On n'aime pas le sang ?

Dans d'autre cas, Bella aurait été très agacé du sourire arrogant qu'il lui assénait mais tout ce qu'elle put dire c'est : « Un peu » d'une voix très mal assurée.

Il se leva du lit , il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir mal , regarda autour de lui et regarda à nouveau Bella, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et tu voulais me tirer dessus ? Pfff …

Bella ne répondit même pas , elle examina sa main pleine de sang avec dégoût. Elle se sentait étrange, comme si elle était anesthésiée. Son entre-jambes était anesthésiée.

Edward était toujours debout en face d'elle , à la fixer.

Alors elle le regarda aussi.

Puis Bella se rendit compte. Elle venait de coucher avec lui.

OH MON DIEU !

Il avait rentré son énorme b*** en elle !

Bella se sentit rougir encore plus.

Et Vickie avait failli les surprendre pendant qu'elle prenait son pied.

Il l'avait fait ! Elle l'avait fait !

Bella essuya sa main sur les draps du lit , puis se releva mal habilement du lit, Edward toujours en face d'elle, un air amusé sur le visage.

-Tu devrais peut être soigner ta blessure, dit elle en désignant du doigt son torse.

-Tu devrais peut être remettre ta culotte, répondit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête une pauvre petite culotte abandonnée sur le sol.

SILENCE.

Il était amusé , _trop_ amusé. Et cela commençait à agacer Bella. Elle attrapa rapidement sa culotte et la remit. (Il la regardait encore …).

Il vint se mettre derrière elle , et réajusta sa robe , d'un geste lent, très lent.

Elle frissonna, ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux commençait à prendre une réelle consistance dans sa mémoire , dans son corps. Ce qu'elle venait de ressentir était encore bien trop récent, bien trop présent.

Elle se retourna brusquement , pour le foudroyer du regard :

-C'est bon ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais !J'ai ouvert mes jambes pour toi comme une gentille petite salope …Je le sais ! Alors fous moi la paix, _Edward ! _Dit-elle , sèchement, sentant qu'elle était rouge.

Il soutint son regard foudroyant, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose , mais il n'en fit rien. Il fronça les sourcils , et Bella vit tout de suite cette fureur habituelle monter en lui. Ces yeux redevinrent glaciales .

Il lui empoigna les cheveux et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille droite de Bella :

-Tu ne sais … rien du tout...souffla-t-il

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle , comme pour dire : « Tu peux partir . » Alors elle empoigna la poignée de la porte.

-...gentille petite salope … ajouta-t-il , d'un ton amusé.

Elle claqua fortement la porte en s'en allant.

0

0

0

0

Elle se changeait , une fois son service terminée quand Vickie entra à son tour dans le vestiaire.

-Hé … dit Bella , elle n'avait pas envie de parler et se sentait coupable.

-Hé ...répondit Vickie , c'était nul aujourd'hui , hein ?

Bella enfila ses baskets et enfourcha son sac, puis se leva.

-Tu l'as dit ...dit-t-elle , en mettant sa tenue dans le casier

-Edward est revenue...ajouta Vickie , gaiement.

Bella ferma brusquement son casier .

-J'en ai rien à foutre !

Elle cria presque. Mais regretta aussitôt en voyant le regard étonné et presque peiné de Vickie.

-Oh pardon , ma Vickie ...se ravisa-t-elle, je ...c'était épuisant aujourd'hui et...je l'aime pas ce mec...Il va te faire du mal, j'en suis sûre...

_C'était à elle qu'il en faisait du mal !_

Vickie vint lui prendre les mains.

-Bella...Bella...ma chérie...tu sais...tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais...T'as pas le droit de le juger comme ça, dit-elle en ricanant.

Bella ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla.

0

0

0

0

Une fois chez elle , elle plongea immédiatement sous la douche.

Elle essaya de ne penser à rien , ou du moins à tout sauf ce qu'il venait de sa passer. Mais c'était impossible.

Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir les mains d'Edward sur son corps.

Ses lèvres.

Son souffle.

Et puis lui , en elle.

Bella s'assit dans sa douche en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux. Elle se battait avec l'envie de pleurer et celle de rire.

Pleurer, car elle venait de coucher avec ce mafieux dangereux et meurtrier. Ce criminel qui couchait aussi avec Vickie.

Rire parce qu'elle venait de prendre son pieds avec lui et que cela provoquait une réaction euphorique sur elle.

Tout cela était si étrange.

Elle croyait qu'il allait la tuer , et au final , elle avait couché avec.

Les choses avaient pris une tournure étrange , anormale , spectaculaire.

Mais au moins, la tournure des événements lui permettait d'être toujours en vie.

Elle sortit de la douche , enfila un peignoir et s'allongea sur le canapé face à la télé , chips et coca en main.

Ses rêves furent peuplés de yeux verts , de souffles erratiques et d'une voix suave , dure , séduisante qui susurrait : « Isabella ...Regarde-moi... »

Elle l'entendait encore le lendemain en se levant . Le soleil lui tapait sur la tête.

Elle avait dormi sur le canapé , la télé et les lumières allumées.

« ATCHOUM » éternua-t-elle.

Elle avait dormi avec les cheveux mouillés.

Par précaution , de peur d'attraper un rhume, elle prit d'avance un médicament contre le rhume.

En s'asseyant à table, en mangeant son petit-déjeuner, Bella ne put s'empêcher de se sentir seule, dans cet appartement, avec comme seul compagnon , la télévision.

Elle entendait un son sourd , vide, froid.

Ce même-son qu'elle entendait quand elle était plus jeune , trop jeune pour sortir le soir , et que son frère sortait en douce , et que sa mère était encore au travail et qu'elle restait donc seule , chez elle.

C'était le son de la solitude.

Bella se leva brusquement, elle devait faire quelque chose , voir quelqu'un avant que ce son , cette sensation ne lui bouffe le cœur.

Son portable sonna. Un numéro inconnu.

Elle répondit distraitement :

-Isabella...dit une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Bella se figea, et pressa son portable fort contre son oreille.

-Alors , comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix qui suintait de sarcasme.

Bella avait une foule de questions à poser comme : « Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? » « Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? » mais …

-Ça va. Fut tout ce qu'elle put sortir de ses lèvres alors que son cerveau bouillonnait , que son cœur s'affolait.

Un silence s'en suivit où elle put presque l'entendre, le sentir , le voir sourire d'un air moqueur et satisfait.

-J'ai encore une chose à régler avec toi. Ajouta-t-il, enfin.

Bella frissonna en repensant, en revoyant l'homme dans la ruelle avoir le cerveau éclaté par balle.

-Ce soir...dit-il ou plutôt, ordonna-t-il.

-Je... commença Bella mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Elle regarda un instant le portable , ébahi , puis le lâcha au sol comme s'il l'avait brûler.

Mais que lui voulait-elle ?

Tout ça n'aurait-il jamais de fin ?

Elle se surprit à trembler un peu et à se demander si il n'était pas temps de prévenir Emmett.

Son portable re-sonna.

Elle sursauta.

Elle le prit dans sa main comme si le diable allait lui sauter dessus à travers l'écran. Mais c'était Liam.

Il lui demanda si c'était toujours d'accord pour le déjeuner , si elle n'avait pas oublié.

Bella acquiesça d'un ton absent et embarrassée. Elle avait totalement oublié , et sur le coup, elle n'en avait plus très envie.

Mais la sensation de vide lui étreignit le cœur à nouveau , et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle quitta l'appartement vers midi pour se rendre à son rendez-vous.

Tour pour s'occuper . Tout.

Liam était sympa . Liam était beau.

0

0

0

0

Edward jura.

Sa blessure saignait à nouveau.

-Il faut vraiment que tu t'occupes de ça. Tu étais censé le faire depuis hier. Dit une voix indifférente, presque froide.

Edward essuya le sang avec un tissu et resserra son pansement.

-J'ai été comme un peu occupé , hier soir... dit-il

Il se leva de son lit et alla se laver les mains. Il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel , Jasper était assis sur un des fauteuil en cuir rouge au pieds dorés. Il jouait avec un briquet.

Edward enfila une chemise grise.

-Donc... Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Jasper en allumant finalement une cigarette.

Edward lui prit le briquet des mains et s'alluma une cigarette de son propre paquet de cigarettes. Des Camel.

-J'en pense qu'un imbécile essaye de nous la mettre...

Il aspira une longue taffe.

-...Qu'il faut le trouver...

L'expira dans une longue bouffée.

-...Et le faire payer.

Jasper fit des ronds de fumée puis demanda :

-Ce soir ?

-Non . Pas ce soir . Répondit Edward , un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper.

Quelqu'un frappa. Edward alla ouvrir . Un jeune femme entra , habillé d'une chemise blanche , d'une jupe noire , un chignon lui serrant la tête, tirant un cadis sur lequel était posé plusieurs plats.

-Votre déjeuner , monsieur … dit-t-elle en inclinant la tête, mais en lui lançant un regard fiévreux , sensuelle.

Edward prit un billet et le glissa dans la poche de la chemise de la jeune femme , près de son sein gauche. Elle se cambra pour accueillir le geste.

Elle lui décocha un sourire , semblable à une mou sexy , puis avant de s'en aller , asséna un regard tout aussi chaud à Jasper.

Celui-ci ne cilla même pas , au contraire , son expression d'indifférence profonde s'intensifia.

Après qu'elle ait fermé la porte, Edward mis son arme autour de sa taille , sous sa chemise. Sa cigarette à la bouche.

-J'ai une petite chose à régler ce soir.

Au son de sa voix, Jasper comprit que ça n'avait pas à voir avec le travail. Ce n'était donc plus ses affaires.

0

0

0

0

Liam était _très_ sympa. Liam était _très_ beau.

Bella venait de s'amuser comme une folle à ce déjeuner. Ils s'entendaient tous les deux vraiment à merveille.

Liam avait tout payé , cela va s'en dire . On va passer sur les idéaux féministes pour des jours plus fortunés.

Liam avait les cheveux noirs , très noirs, ses yeux , bien que simplement marrons avait quelque chose de très attirant, profond...

Il respirait la sécurité.

Bella se regarda dans une vitre, elle était pas mal aujourd'hui , si elle avait ressemblé à ça tout au long du rendez-vous, alors c'était parfait.

Ces cheveux était plaqué en une longue queue de cheval, elle portait une petite robe fleurie, une veste en jeans , un collant qui lui faisait de super jambes et des bottes courtes jusqu'au cheville.

Mais elle fut horrifié un instant en se rendant compte qu'elle ne s'était pas maquillée.

Puis elle pensa au magnifique sourire que lui lançait Liam et comprit que cela n'avait pas dû être un problème.

Elle reprit alors son chemin.

« Ce soir »

Ces mots la giflèrent mentalement en se retrouvant face au Seattle Hilton. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment en y entrant pour travailler. Comme si elle marchait tout droit vers une falaise et qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de reculer , de s'arrêter.

Mais qui ne se sentirait pas comme ça ?

Bella songea à nouveau à appeler son frère .

Mais pouvait-il vraiment l'aider ?

Non, il aggraverait sûrement même son cas …

Bella commença à travailler en compagnie de Vickie.

Aujourd'hui , elles s'occupaient des étages « cheap » , les chambres les moins luxueuses de l'hôtel . Aucun risque d'y croiser Edward.

C'était silencieux.

Bella ne parlait pas , son esprit trop occupé à réfléchir , à s'imaginer des scénarios terribles , à se remémorer le soir d'hier et à culpabiliser, et à avoir peur.

Vickie aussi était silencieuse.

Sauf que Bella , trop préoccupée par ses frayeurs n'y prêta pas attention.

Il y avait des journées comme ça quelque fois , calme , ennuyante.

A la fin de son service , vers 3 h du matin , Bella ne savait pas quoi penser.

Il ne lui était rien arriver . Il n'y avait eu aucune traces de yeux verts d'acier, ou de mains serrées sur son cou, aucun « Isabella ... » susurré. Rien.

Peut être avait-il fait ça pour l'effrayer, pour lui rappeler qu'il avait un œil sur elle , et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à parler de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Après tout, il était un membre de la mafia , il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'elle. Non ?

_Non ?_

Quand elle vint se changer dans les vestiaires , Vickie était déjà partie.

En marchant pour rentrer chez elle, la sensation de marcher tout droit vers une falaise refit surface en elle, avec encore plus d'intensité.

Son cœur battait anormalement vite, étant donné qu'elle ne faisait que marcher.

Puis à quelque mètres de son immeuble , elle la vit , la falaise :

Un 4X4 BMW blanc au vitres teintées semblant flambant neuf était posté devant son immeuble.

Elle arrêta de marcher , le regard vissé sur le 4X4.

Elle pensa à fuir , à courir , à hurler au meurtre, à hurler qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

Mais alors que la portière de devant , côté conducteur du véhicule s'ouvrit , une pensée forte, certaine , déterminée et puissante lui frappa l'esprit : « Il ne te tuera pas »

_« IL NE TE TUERA PAS »_

Cette phrase se répétait comme un mantra en elle , la rassurant , lui permettant de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Étais-ce du courage ?

_De la folie ?_

Et elle le vit sortir , Edward.

Ce fut comme s'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux sur terre. Elle ne voyait plus que lui.

Il était comme cette lumière au bout du tunnel noir qu'on assimile à la mort.

Attirante, extrêmement attirante.

Lumière qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'approcher tout en sachant que s'en approcher est une mauvaise chose.

Edward n'était pas seulement beau, il y avait plus... un plus qui faisait perdre ses moyens à Bella.

Il se posta face à elle, ses yeux dans ceux de Bella.

Elle ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul. Il lui attrapa le bras.

Ses yeux était toujours aussi froid , dure et intimidant , ils semblaient lui dire qu'au moindre faux pas , il n'hésitera pas à la réduire au silence à jamais.

_« Il ne te tuera pas »_

Il lui lâcha le bras pour lui prendre la main , et l'attira vers le 4X4.

Bella ne bougea pas . Il fronça les sourcils . Bella en fit de même.

Il l'attira plus fortement vers le véhicule, elle fit un pas en avant mais refusa ensuite de bouger.

Elle le sentit s'énerver car sa prise sur sa main se fit plus douloureuse. Elle regardait tout, sauf lui.

-Isabella... Viens ...dit-il , me-na-çant.

-Non ! Trembla la voix de Bella

Il la tira brusquement , tant qu'elle ne put résister , et la plaqua contre le 4X4.

-Monte dans cette p*tain de voiture ! Sa voix était tranchante.

-NON ! Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla-t-elle , en se débattant.

Edward fourra sa main dans les cheveux de Bella , les agrippa et les tira en arrière , la poussant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Non ? Non ? Siffla-t-il , Ton cerveau est resté coincé dans le bide de ta mère ou quoi ? Pour oser me dire « non »!

Il lui attrapa le menton avec violence.

-Tu te rends compte que je peux te tuer à n'importe quel instant ? TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE ?

Une larme échappa de l'œil gauche de Bella , mais seulement parce que la pression qu'il exerçait sur ces cheveux était franchement douloureuse.

Dans un accès de courage , _de folie , _elle lui fit un sourire moqueur :

-Tu ne me tuera pas. Souffla-t-elle

Une expression de totale stupeur traversa le visage d'Edward.

Il s'éloigna d'elle , la lâchant.

Bella tomba à terre , elle avait quand même peur.

-Je ne te tuerai pas … ? dit-il , les yeux plissés , d'un ton incrédule .

Puis il éclata de rire , d'un rire sans joie , d'un rire glaciale , qui tranchait le silence de la nuit d'une manière morbide et inquiétante.

Bella le regarda sans ciller . Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir dit une chose pareille.

Elle entendit un souffle saccadé et se rendit compte que c'était elle qui respirait ainsi.

Il cessa de rire , et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Bella , et elle se frigorifia. Elle le revoyait , ce regard , celui qu'elle avait vu entre ses larmes , alors qu'il étranglait :

Un regard voilé , sans vie . Elle ouvrit la bouche pour cette fois vraiment hurler pour de l'aide.

Mais son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand il sortit son arme et la pointa droit sur elle.

-Je. ne. te. Tuerai. Pas. ?

Il avança vers elle et posa le bout du canon sur le front de Bella.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends, hein ? Pour qui tu _me_ prends ?

Elle ne respirait plus. Elle ne bougeait plus . Son cœur semblait avoir cessé de battre. Son alarme intérieur semblait être décédée .

Il avait craqué ! Il allait la tuer ! C'était fini.

-Regarde-moi ! Empesta-t-il

Elle le fixa , se forçant à ne pas pleurer , elle savait que cela empirerait son cas.

Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes , mais cela sembla durer une éternité pour elle avant qu'il ne baisse son arme.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux , et jaugea Bella d'un regard indescriptible.

Il rangea son arme puis attrapa une Bella tremblante par les deux bras et la fit se remettre debout.

-Monte.

Il lui longea les deux bras et effleura ses mains avant de s'écarter d'elle.

D'un pas chancelant , elle se dirigea vers le côté passager à l'avant du 4X4 , elle se sentait déconnecté , anesthésiée .

Elle s'installa et vit qu'il était déjà assis en face du volant.

Edward la regarda intensément , et elle en fit de même.

Puis il démarra en trombes.

Bella tourna son attention vers le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre à toute allure. Et étrangement , malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer , ce qu'elle venait de vivre, cette certitude était toujours là , ancré en elle et lui murmurait dans son cœur :

_« Il ne te tuera pas »_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

* * *

**Bon je pense qu'on est tous d'accord sur le fait qu'Edward est un être très complexe mais je pense qu'en lisant ce chapitre , vous vous rendez compte que Bella (ma Bella) l'est peut être tout autant ... Bon, Elle est peut être un petit peu moins folle ... Mais elle est pas saine dans sa tête non plus... Ainsi elle agis et pense parfois de manière incompréhensible ...Mais j'espère que vous l'aimez quand même car Dieu sait que c'est horrible de lire une fiction dont on déteste les persos principaux...**

**On m'a demandé que serait mon rythme de publication ... Ben je le sais pas plus que vous , mais je pense que c'est environ toutes les deux semaines , je vais même essayer de vous donner le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine , vu que je trouve ce chapitre pas tres bon ...**

**J'ai aussi réparé mes erreurs de retranscription pour le chapitre 1 ^-^**

**ALLEZ ! VOUS ME FAITES PASSER LA BARRE DES 100 REVIEWS POUR CE CHAPITRE ? oui? non? ... *fait des yeux de chien battu***

**Bisou , Maedaa**


	9. Chapter 8

HUM HUM , **si je poste ce chapitre , l'air de rien ... Pas comme si ça faisait 6 mois que je vous avais promis la suite, Est ce que vous arriveriez à faire de même ?**

**NON? Ouai ... c'est bien ce que je pensais.**

**Bon moi, Maedaa, vous présente mes excuses pour cet inexcusable retard , non, ce délaissement indigne de vous, si adorables , si merveilleux lecteurs. Et je suis sérieuse! Vous avez été si géniale et moi , ben franchement nulle. **

**Je pourrais vous expliquer que mon ordinateur très vieux a rendu l'âme quelque jours après avoir posté le chapitre 7, je pourrais vous dire que cela m'a fait perdre toute la suite ce que j'avais écrit jusque là, ne me laissant qu'avec le début du chapitre 8 que j'avais eu la bonne idée d'écrire sur papier. Je pourrais vous dire que sans boulot , sans argent , je ne pouvais donc que me contenter d'aller sur l'ordi du Salon que l'on partage avec toute la famille et ou je ne peux passer qu'une heure (et encore). Je pourrais ajouter qu'alors, lorsque j'eut enfin trouvé un emploi , et acheté un pc portable vers décembre, toute envie m'avait entièrement quitté ( et le temps de le faire aussi). Mais je ne le ferais pas!**

**Je vais me contenter de m'excuser , de vous remercier pour vos merveilleuses review que je viens de relire (AAAAh Nodame ... qu'est ce que je t'adore!) **

**D'ailleurs aux passages , remerciez une certaine "guest" qui m'a bien remonté les bretelles dans sa review ce qui m'a réchauffé le coeur étrangement (alors que je pense que ce n'était pas son but LOL) et m'a donné le dernier bon coup de pied pour reprendre.**

**Enfin bref voilà le chapitre , on se retrouve ne bas , je pense pas que vous ayez toutes lus ce roman mdrrr On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

_**It's a love story for the new age** - C'est une histoire d'amour pour la nouvelle génération_  
_**For the sixth page**- Pour la sixième page_  
_**Want a quick sick rampage?**- Veux-tu un saccage rapide ?_  
_**Wining and dining**- Gagner et dîner_  
_**Drinking and driving**- Boire et conduire_  
_**Excessive buying** -Acheter excessivement_  
_**Overdose and dying** -Overdose, mourir _  
_**On our drugs and our love** -nos drogues et notre amour_  
_**And our dreams and our rage** -Et nos rêves et notre rage_  
_**Blurring the lines between real and the fake**- Floutent la limite entre réalité et illusion_  
_**Dark and lonely**- Sombre et seule_  
_**I need somebody to hold me**- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me retenir_  
_**He will do very well** -On le fera très bien_  
_**I can tell, I can tell** -Je peux le dire, je peux le dire_  
_**Keep me safe in his bell tower, hotel**- Garde-moi en sécurité dans ce clocher, hôtel_

**LANA DEL REY - NATIONAL ANTHEM**

* * *

Les paysages défilèrent et défilèrent sous ses yeux.

Elle les regardait sans vraiment les regarder. Son cerveau semblait bouillir tout en étant paradoxalement figé.

Edward ne la regardait pas. Il fixait la route d'un air sérieux et conduisait d'une main.

Les paysages défilaient si rapidement, on se serait cru dans un train. Il allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Il donnait le tournis à Bella.

Puis, ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une propriété privée et Edward gara son énorme 4X4 blanc au milieu de plusieurs autres voitures de luxe.

Bella osa finalement tourner ses yeux vers lui et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il la fixait. Mais il était impossible de sonder son regard il était froid, chaud, inexplicable ….

Elle tourna ensuite son attention vers ce qui se trouvait devant toutes ses voitures et en fut bouche-bée. Une énorme, grandissime villa-palace se dressait face à elle, du genre que l'on voit surtout sur les hautes collines de Los Angeles, ou dans ses émissions examinant les plus grosses folies des riches.

Mais pas à Seattle !

-On est où là ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, en paniquant un peu (enfin un peu…)

Elle s'aperçut qu'Edward portait un sourire railleur sur le visage, le rendant un peu plus accessible (enfin accessible ...).

Mais ce sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Et voilà qu'était de retour Edward, et voilà qu'il lui rappelait qu'il n'y a pas une heure, il avait été sur le point de lui trouer la tête.

Il sortit de la voiture.

-Suis-moi, dit-il en avançant vers la ridiculement grande Villa.

Bella ne bougea pas, cette Villa ne lui disait rien de bon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, terrée dans une forêt, en plein Seattle, avec des voitures semblant toutes plus cher que son revenu annuel net ?

« Il ne va quand même pas me vendre » pensa-t-elle en se remémorant ses histoires de jeune fille perdue à jamais dans le trafic de femme.

Edward se retourna et la fixa, d'un air très impatient il semblait dire : « N'oublie pas ce dont je suis capable. »

Elle sortit alors de la voiture, les jambes flageolantes et finit par le rejoindre.

Il sonna et quelqu'un vint immédiatement leur ouvrir.

Un homme très grand, très musclé.

Dans la villa, un brouhaha impressionnant parvenait aux oreilles de Bella.

Dès que le grand homme vit Edward, il les fit entrer sans même un mot. Edward attrapa fermement le bras de Bella, lui signifiant qu'elle devait le suivre, se taire et c'est tout.

L'intérieur de la villa était encore plus ridiculement grand que l'extérieur. Un lustre dans l'entrée, de grands escaliers en marbre, du luxe, du luxe, beaucoup trop de luxe.

Ils prirent l'escalier et le brouhaha se rapprochait.

Bella avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu. Les escaliers étaient un peu longs. Edward allait trop vite et lui serrait trop le bras.

A l'étage, une fête semblable à celle où elle avait été l'autre fois se dressait devant elle. Mais en plus grand et plus luxueux. Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'elle n'était pas bien habillée, elle songea même à une robe qu'elle s'était acheté il y a peu de temps et qui aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire.

« Non mais ça va vraiment pas, moi » songea-t-elle.

-Edward ! S'écria un homme blond, entouré de plusieurs femmes et hommes. Viens par-là, mon ami ! Approche ! Prends donc un verre.

Edward approcha, en tenant toujours Bella par le bras. Arrivé devant l'homme blond attablé sur un canapé rond rouge et en cuir, il prit deux verres et en tendit un à Bella après l'avoir lâché.

Elle ne comprenait rien.

-Caleb, dit-il en inclinant la tête en signe de salut, sans sourire.

Au fond de la sale, Bella aperçut deux très belles jeunes femmes se faisant tourner une paille pour sniffer des lignes de cocaïne.

-Qui est ton amie ? Demanda ce « Caleb »

-Une fille … Répondit rapidement Edward en s'asseyant. Il fixa un peu Bella avant de parler à nouveau, C'est Isabella.

Une grande blonde, sûrement mannequin, s'empressa de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Edward, une bouteille tendue, prête à le resservir.

Bella but son verre.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Certainement pas. Mais elle le fit quand même, elle le but.

-Italienne ? demanda un autre homme brun et bourru.

-Non, répondit Bella, juste des parents en quête d'exotisme, dit-elle en les regardant sans vraiment les voir, se demandant s'ils l'avaient même entendu, ni même écouté.

Edward la fixa intensément.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même lui. Et Bella se sentit se consumer intérieurement en le voyant faire.

_L'alcool, l'alcool._

Elle avait tant envie de se resservir.

Il le fit. Il la fit s'asseoir. Il ne riait plus.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Que faisait-elle ici ?

La musique et le brouhaha rendait l'atmosphère atrocement étouffante, se mélangeant avec la fumée des cigarettes, des cigares et d'autres choses.

Bella but à nouveau la totalité de son vers, elle avait besoin de fuir cette situation….

Edward avait lui aussi fini son verre, il se resservit et rempli à nouveau le verre de Bella. Les gens riaient s'exultaient. Cette effusion de luxe enivrait Bella, lui faisait tourner la tête.

La grande fille blonde murmurait à l'oreille d'Edward, et il l'écoutait mais sans quitter des yeux Bella. Ces yeux semblaient briller entre d'agacement, d'envie de rire, et de cette lueur froide, perçante.

Il n'allait pas la tuer, ni la vendre. Il jouait clairement avec elle.

Bella regardait tout autour d'elle, absorbant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Cette fête, ce luxe, ce danger attisait en elle une curiosité, un émerveillement extrêmement mal placée.

Elle en était à son cinquième verre. Elle n'avait même plus peur. Et au milieu de son sixième verre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle buvait et cela la fit rire (ou plutôt glousser).

Edward la regardait encore, toujours, le regard froid, il riait aussi. Son rire avait quelque chose de perturbant, attirant. Ce son jovial contrastait tellement avec ce qu'il était, ce qu'il représentait.

Il murmura quelque chose à la grande blonde et elle se leva, l'air mécontent.

Il tapota alors la place libérée comme pour dire : « Viens t'asseoir ». Bella rit encore, puis fit non de la tête.

Il lui fit les gros yeux, et tapa fortement sur la place. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, continuant de rire, continuant de dire non.

Elle finit tout de même par prendre la place quand elle vit son regard se durcir vraiment.

Caleb riait doucement de ce petit intermède.

Edward passa un bras autour des épaules de Bella et son stupide petit cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il réveillait les sensations qu'elle avait ressentie avec lui ses mains sur son corps, son intimité la façon dont son cœur d'était serrée lorsqu'elle avait atteint les étoiles.

Elle avait cru en avoir fini avec lui alors, mais ça n'était pas le cas, vu qu'elle était ici, avec lui, saoule. Parce qu'elle l'était, saoule. Totalement saoule.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Elle le sentit lui caresser l'épaule du bout des doigts et ça l'électrisa. Elle ne voulut pas le regarder. Il remonta sa main vers l'arrière de son cou délicatement et horriblement, elle frissonna de plaisir.

L'alcool décuplait apparemment les effets qu'ils avaient sur elle, des effets autres que la peur.

Il continua son chemin en fourrant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bella.

-Tu as peur ? murmura-t-il soudainement, dans son oreille, en agrippant brusquement la racine des cheveux de la jeune femme.

Bella ne répondit pas, l'alcool avait éteint toute peur de son organisme.

-Tu sais que si je décidais de te tuer, là, maintenant, devant tout le monde, personne ne ferait rien ? Personne ne t'aiderait.

Bella posa sa propre main sur celle d'Edward, celle qui lui empoignait si fort les cheveux que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux il semblait vouloir lui arracher le cuir chevelu.

-Edward … Gémit-elle, en fermant les yeux … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se vit plonger dans ceux de cet homme qui la terrorisait et l'attirait de façon extrême, trop extrême.

-Tout … déclara-t-il, après un long moment … Je veux tout.

Et il lui lâcha les cheveux, et il lui resservit un verre et le lui tendit. Et elle, se caressa les cheveux, fit une grimace et le but.

Et enfin, enfin, elle tomba dans la plus pure, la plus folle, la plus jouissive des ivresses.

/

/

/

/

/

/

Sans vraiment entendre, elle dansait. Sans vraiment sentir, elle le touchait. Il lui tendit une cigarette et elle la prit.

/

/

/

/

/

/

Des visages inconnues l'entouraient de toutes parts, des mains étrangères l'agrippaient, des rires déformés lui parvenaient aux oreilles, des odeurs malsaines lui agressaient les narines.

La seule chose qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle recherchait à travers tout ça était ces yeux verts, à_** lui**_.

/

/

/

/

/

/

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna et il y répondit. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'énervait. Il raccrocha brusquement puis, agrippant le bras de Bella, il sortit de la salle de fête. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de bain à l'image de la villa.

Bella éclata de rire et Edward l'interrompit du regard.

-C'est ridiculement grand ! S'esclaffa-t-elle en étendant les bras et tournant sur elle-même.

Il n'y avait pas de baignoires, mais un énorme jacuzzi, trois lavabos avec robinets en or. C'était ridicule, incroyable.

Edward sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste, une petite veste en plastique avec une poudre blanche à l'intérieur : de la cocaïne.

Son frère l'appelait « la maudite ».

« Dès le moment où ou tu décides d'en vendre, t'en sors plus, t'es foutu, t'es dedans et ta vie peut plus reprendre un cours normale. » lui avait-il dit un jour.

Edward sortit une carte de crédit et se fit trois lignes fines, prête à se faire sniffer.

Bella était fasciné, stupéfaite. Elle resta clouée, les bras ballants, la tête à la fois pleine et vide, à fixer sans ciller cet homme s'enivrer de malédiction. Quand il eût fini, il arbora des yeux sombres, tellement sombres. Mais il paraissait aussi plus serein.

Il s'approcha alors de Bella, dangereusement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je te fais peur ? demanda-t-il, comme en quête de satisfaction.

-Non, pas vraiment … répondit-elle.

Et c'était vrai, elle n'avait pas peur. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse mais c'était plus comme par anticipation. Comme si elle s'apprêtait à monter sur des montagnes russes.

Une porte s'ouvrit, Caleb demandait à Edward de revenir s'amuser avec eux.

C'était reparti.

/

/

/

/

/

/

Elle avait chaud, extrêmement chaud. Son corps entier était en ébullition. Des lèvres chaudes étaient posées sur les siennes. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit la bouche, et langue vint caresser la sienne avec insistance.

Les lèvres se déplacèrent ensuite sur sa mâchoire, son cou, le lobe de son oreille. Elle gémit et attrapa le poids qui surplombait son corps de toutes parts.

-Isabella … Susurra_** sa**_ voix, Edward.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans un endroit sombre. Sur le plafond se reflétaient des lumières venant d'une fenêtre.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, il la regardait à travers ces cils, ces yeux verts … luisants.

Il glissa une main sur le ventre de Bella, elle inspira fortement alors qu'il atteignait son sein droit. Son autre main caressait de haut en bas sa jambe gauche, du bout des doigts et elle bouillonnait.

Bella sentit le désir la foudroyer. Elle gloussa comme l'idiote bourrée qu'elle était.

Edward attrapa alors le haut de Bella par le bas et le souleva pour le lui enlever. Elle l'y aida et frissonna un peu en sentant son ventre à l'air. Mais il s'empressa de la réchauffer en posant sa langue sur sa clavicule puis en traçant une ligne jusqu'au bas-ventre de Bella. Elle trembla.

Il ne semblait pas pressé d'en finir cette fois. Il resta sans bouger, son souffle chaud titillant son nombril, l'embrassant de temps en temps. Bella se demanda même s'il ne s'endormait pas.

Mais il reprit vite vie. Il attrapa les cuisses de Bella et les écarta tout en suçant, mordant, léchant le haut de sa poitrine. Et elle se mit à gémir pour de vrai, à pousser des petits cris quad il mordait plus fort.

Et elle eut le souffle coupé, en le sentant, là, dure et énorme, contre son intimité, à travers sa culotte. Il ne portait rien, lui, elle le sentait ça aussi. Entre eux deux, il n'y avait qu'un petit bout de tissu.

Alors il bougea là, juste où il fallait pour qu'elle perde pied. Elle arqua directement le dos pour rejoindre son mouvement, pour en avoir plus encore.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, sûrement pour l'embrasser mais à cet instant, Bella referma ses jambes autour de sa taille et tourna des hanches impatiemment. Et 'est sa respiration saccadée qu'il lui offrit.

Bella continua à se mouvoir, cherchant une délivrance, elle y allait franchement, incontrôlable. Elle voulait jouir, elle allait jouir mais il lui retint subitement les hanches, l'empêchant de continuer.

Elle grogna de frustration. Elle voulait le frapper. Son coeur battait dans son cerveau

Mais elle comprit ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il enleva le bout d'intimité qui les séparait encore.

Il l'embrassa fortement, durement, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure en fourrant une main dans la chevelure de Bella et en utilisant l'autre pour écarter encore plus ses jambes.

-Touche-moi, respira Edward sur ses lèvres, Touche-moi, Isabella.

Étrangement, Bella sentit son cœur, ses poumons se serrer en l'entendant. Elle le regarda alors vraiment, complètement.

Ses yeux verts brûlaient intensément, les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient contractés comme s'il tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur son front.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool, mais Bella le trouvait, pour une fois, un air commun, vivant, chaud, prêt à l'envelopper comme un bon gros lit moelleux, comme les bras doux et chaleureux de son père.

Un brouillard obstruait sa vue aussi, celui de l'alcool.

Et alors qu'il alignait son membre à son entrée, elle le toucha.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, le frôlant, puis le griffant quand il commença à la pénétrer.

Il y allait doucement.

-Putain, soufflait-il, Putain, ouvre plus … ouvre.

Elle écarta encore plus ses cuisses alors qu'il entreprenait d'aller plus loin que quiconque en elle.

Ella caressait son dos, le bas de sa nuque, empoignait ses cheveux.

Il avait une main enfoncé dans sa taille et l'autre dans ces cheveux. Et après être allé aussi loin que possible en elle, il ressortit et re-entra aussitôt en elle brusquement lui arrachant un cri étranglé.

Il poussa un gémissement irrésistible, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau de Bella.

Sortant, Rentrant, sortant, rentrant, vite, de plus en plus vite.

Murmurant des "putain" ici et là.

Il se mit à la baiser. LITTÉRALEMENT.

Lui. En .Elle.

Encore et encore et encore et encore ...

Si vite, si fort que Bella ne pouvait plus reprendre son souffle. Et cette sensation de trop-plein lui reprit. A nouveau, il l'emplissait tellement qu'elle avait envie d'en pleurer.

Elle en avait mal.

C'était si bon.

Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant, et fut subjuguée par ce qu'elle vit. _**Son**_ visage. En cet instant.

Il avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, laissant échapper des plaintes.

Comme si lui aussi en avait trop pour lui.

Comme si lui aussi en avait tellement qu'il avait envie d'en pleurer,** qu'il en avait mal**.

-Ed… commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompit par un coup de rein plus fort encore que les autres.

Il colla son front à celui de Bella alors qu'il s'enfonçait à tel point qu'à chaque coup elle pouvait sentir le bas ventre poilu d'Edward se frotter contre sa chair bouillante et nerveuse.

Et ce fut sa fin.

Entre les gémissements rauques, puissants, saccadés d'Edward sur son oreille, elle se mit à plus-que jouir.

Elle s'extasia, se perdit, s'oublia.

S'arc-boutant, se débattant, geignant. Edward se déversant en elle, lui entaillant la peau tant il la serrait, se retenant tant bien que mal de crier.

Elle se mit aussi à pleurer, doucement, discrètement. Parce qu'elle était trop saoule, ou pas assez pour ne pas se rendre compte d'à quel point elle se perdait elle-même avec lui.

Edward la parsema de baisers. Sur le cou, sur les seins, tout en tentant de se reprendre.

S'était-il rendu compte qu'elle pleurait ? S'énervait-il ?

Elle ne le sut pas car elle s'endormie sans s'en rendre compte, le souffle encore coupée, Edward toujours en elle, chuchotant des choses qu'elle ne pouvait plus entendre.

/

/

/

/

/

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh** ! **Arrêtez ! Pitiéééééé Arrrrghhhh !** Hurlait un jeune homme dans un entrepôt abandonné.

L'autre homme le regarda froidement, et se décida à appuyer sur le bouton OFF qui cesserait les souffrances du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme se mit à vomir abondamment. Cette substance se mélangeant à celle de son sang, ses larmes, son pipi …

-Parle. Dit l'autre homme tenant à sa main un boitier, qui, lorsqu'il appuyait sur On projetait des décharges électriques, via deux fils, au jeune homme.

Le jeune homme avait les deux bras attachés à un conduit de gaz en l'air, sur ses deux cuisses avaient était enfoncés deux fils liés au boitier électrique, source de sa torture.

Cela faisait plus de 3 heures qu'il était interrogé, torturé par l'autre homme.

-Marco. Dit l'homme au boitier, le regard indifférent à ce spectacle misérable. Parle. _Qui est-ce ?_

-J' … J'en ai aucune idée …argh ….bégaya Marco…Pitié ... J'sais rien…

Il suppliait, beuglait, pleurait.

L'autre homme ne cillait même pas.

Il appuya sur le bouton On et les cris de douleur, des cris déchirants reprirent.

Quand Marco fut évanoui, il arrêta. Pour le réveiller d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Marco entrouvrit à peine les yeux, sa bouche ouverte, pleine de bave. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler.

-Je veux un nom.

Marco ne fit que murmurer d'incompréhensibles supplications.

-UN NOM PUTAIN ! Hurla l'autre homme prêt à appuyer à nouveau.

Marco ouvrit brusquement les yeux en voyant ça et beugla :

- NON NON NON ! J'ai… J'ai un nom ! Aghhhh NOON ! pitié pitié pitié pitié

L'autre homme arrêta son geste, et le regarda, attendant le nom.

Marco toussa un peu de sang, du vomi et, se rendant compte des conséquences, mais voulant sauver sa vie avant tout, voulant cesser cette torture, faisant ce qui est le mieux pour lui-même, il souffla :

-C'est Em … KOHFF ARGH … 'mett Swan ! d'Forks … PITIE …

L'autre homme, Jasper, se mit à sourire, maléfique.

_EMMETT SWAN._

* * *

**ALORS ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre qui a pris 6 mois à arriver ? lol J'espère de tout mon coeur que ça vous a plu ...**

**Si vous ne l'avez pas fait (pour ma part je le zappe) retournez lire les paroles que je vous ai mis avec traduction (siouplait!) et vous vous direz: "Mais c'est ça!"**

**Jamais des paroles n'ont autant correspondu à ce que j'essaye de vous faire passer !**

**Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait, même si c'est pour m'insulter mdrrr**

**JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIME MOUAH MOUAH, à la revoyure! Ciao **


End file.
